The Life Of An Alchemist
by Rafiel Uzumaki
Summary: I was a normal boy, kinda... that is until I was thrust into the wold of FMA to save the world.
1. The final day of my life

Hello readers, I have to tell you now THIS MAY NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE

Hello readers, I have to tell you now THIS MAY NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE! I have not been watching FMA at all lately but I can incorporate the actual story if you can keep me up to date. Anyway... on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earth- Time: 4:00 p.m.

I HATE MY LIFE! Why do these things gotta happen to me? Did I piss off some god in another life? I suppose I should explain what the hell I am talking about, huh? A psychopath who wants to rob the bank is currently holding me at GUN POINT.

In addition, I happen to be there at the same time trying to cash my check when a moron with a gun walks in, and I just had to be held hostage, sounds fun huh? As I thought earlier, I hate my life. However, before I continue I need to tell you a few things about myself.

I am 18 years old and I just graduated from high school. I was told by my fan girls _shudder_ that I look like a god. I guess that is their opinion, I am 6'0", tall I suppose. I was born premature which resulted in some of my features to not develop at all. Like my hair cells not having any color or able to produce color, which means I have silver hair. I also have blood red eyes that have small amounts of black in them which make my friends say I have the Sharingan.

Also, I study three different types of martial arts and am a black belt in two of them. I guess that sums it up, well the robber is about say something deep.

"ALRIGHT PUT THE DAMN MONEY IN THE BAG, BITCH!" I guess I was right. That was the pleasant voice of the robber, sounds like a very nice person.

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-si­r" the terrified teller stammered out._ "Ok, this is bad. There is a lunatic trying to rob the bank holding the teller and me at gun point at the same time. Damn, why does he have to have two guns? I might be able to stop him if he only had one gun,"_ I continued to mull this over trying to find a way to get through this without anyone getting hurt.

However, some idiot just HAD to be a hero and without warning, he jumped the robber. "What the...? So you little shit think you can take me huh? Well you're gonna regret that bitch!" the robber yelled out while leveling both his guns at the "hero". _"NOT GOOD!"_ I mentally screamed while running at the robber as fast as I could from less then 6 feet away.

BANG BANG!

Ow, that hurt… note to self NEVER do that again. I rammed into the robber just as he shot the idiot. I managed to make both his shots miss but that did not mean the shots did not hit something _or_ someone!

I wrestled the guns from him all the while not even feeling the gun wounds in my stomach and arm. I was running purely on adrenaline, when I finally got up with the guns I immediately shot him in the legs, arms and held the gun to his head.

"_Whoa… what is with the blurred vision?" _I looked down, just now feeling the pain, and said, "Ow that is gonna hurt in the morning. That is if I li…" I fell backwards, my legs no longer able to hold myself up. Just before I hit the ground, I felt someone catch me. "..ve" I finished keeping my grip on the guns as I felt someone trying to grab the guns from me.

"_No…_" I said weakly, tightening my grip on the guns. I finally gave in to the darkness. As the sweet blissful darkness engulfed me, I never lost my grip on the guns even in unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown World-30 minutes later

I awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling, wondering if I was in a hospital or a morgue "Do I look as bad as I feel?" I said groggily while trying to rise into somewhat of a sitting position, only to feel intolerable pain in moving.

"You really shouldn't be moving at all sir." A girl said while rushing over to me to keep me from trying that again. Thanks to the pain, I really could not see clearly but I could make the general look of the girl.

"_I really hope that is a girl or else I am gonna get hurt by a very pissed off guy"_ I thought nervously as I asked "who are you, miss?"

She looked at me, surprised (I think) to see me talking. "My name is Winry, it is very nice to meet you mister…?" she asked while looking me in the eyes with a bright smile on her face (Again, I think), the eye thing alone was confusing. No one and I mean NO ONE ever looks me in the eyes they are always too uncomfortable to look into my eyes; repeatedly telling me it is as if I was stripping away their soul or something.

"My name is… uhh it's…" I fumbled the words thinking that if she was a friend of the robber it might not be a good idea to tell her my real name. "My name is…Kai; I am an orphan so I have yet to obtain a last name though." I said, mentally giving myself a pat on the back for coming up with that on the fly, as well as acting the part (you know the complete act, looking sad and stuff, although me the author is adopted so no flames about that please!).

She suddenly looked panicky and quickly said "I am so sorry for bringing that up Kai-san. I did not mean to bring up sad memories for you." I blinked when I realized what she was talking about, _"damn I can't believe I already forgot that, and I JUST made it up a minute ago! DAMN ADHD!"_ I reprimanded myself for that slip up. I seriously need to get that fixed or it could be the end of me.

"_**You got that right kid"**_ huh? Where the hell did that voice come from? I looked around noticing I was no longer in the small room with Winry but in a pitch-black room with an open doorway in front of me with many eyes staring at me. That is creepy… I think this looks very familiar to me but I can't put m finger on it.

"_**It is from the show Full Metal Alchemist in your world human. You are in the presence of the Gate. Welcome human, now tell me your real name."**_ the voice came from nowhere but sounded like it came from everywhere. _"So THAT is what I've been trying to remember all this time, dang I really should have remembered when Winry told me her name."_ I thought nervously feeling very uncomfortable under the gaze of the seemingly hundreds of eyes.

"Wait my real name? How could you tell that 'Kai' wasn't my real name?" I heard something akin to a chuckle from the voice. _**"Ah yes that… well I can tell if someone is lying or not by the tone of voice and body language and whatnot. So? You gonna tell me, human?"**_ The voice did not sound like it was coming from an all-powerful group of eyes or something but from some stranger trying very hard to be my friend.

"Uh my real name is really Kitanos but everyone either calls me "Kai" or "Kite". I said slowly gaining my confidence back when I realized some thing… "Wait why the hell am I here? Where the hell is here? And what the hell happened to me to get here?"

"So many questions young Kite, but as to why you are here is that I need your help to save the world and perhaps the existence of all time and space."


	2. New Friends and Powers

Hello again, now in the immortal words of Shikamaru this is too "troublesome" to continue

Hello again, now in the immortal words of Shikamaru this is too "troublesome" to continue. I mean the disclaimer…

I do not own FMA or else you would not like it. BUT I do own my characters as I introduce them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Same Place, Same Time

This is just great, now I am at the call of a giant door with eyes. I feel sooo privileged to be of such use to the thing.

"_**I am not a thing, Kite. I am an all powerful alchemic god that can rearrange the world with so much as a thought!" **_The voice called out at me bitterly while turning gleeful towards the end of his sentences.

"Now what, you can tell I'm lying _and_ read my thoughts? Plus if you can do that _why _do you need _me_?" I said/shouted towards the door. My anger flared when I heard what he said next.

"_**Because Kite, having someone else do this for me is so much more fun then doing it myself. Plus I think you could learn a thing or two with the Elric boys."**_ He said smugly, completely ignoring my first question. I'm sure that if I could see his most likely-nonexistent face I would see a large smirk on it. I hate people who get the upper hand in arguments.

"Okay I get it. You want me to save this world with or without the Elric's help?" I asked reluctantly finally conceding to the fact that if he could solve his own problems so easily that I wouldn't want to become a problem.

"_**I am actually going to leave that up with you, Kite. After all since I will give you some help in a way, you may not need them. At least not unless you want company, Kite." **_The voice said thoughtfully.

"Do you really like to say my name that much or is that something that you do with everyone that you talk to?" I asked while pondering the benefits of having the two Elric brothers come along. _"But the key question is 'will they come?' I doubt they have any differences to what I saw on the show. So they will most likely have a borderline obsession over the philosopher's stone."_ Were my thoughts as I barely paid any attention to the now rambling voice on his opinion of …sexy?

"_WAIT! How the _hell _did he get on to that topic when I started to space out? I hope he did not notice… uh-oh… I think he noticed."_ I heard him growling at that and saw the eyes glare at me with such intensity that I swore I started to sweat.

"He-he… I meant no offence of course…. _"Please buy that…" _I only… I mean… uhh… I HAVE ADD! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I shouted, shrinking back at the very menacing doorway, very uncharacteristic of me, I noted. This will be fun, now I will get yelled at by a god of al… uhh alc… Oh yeah algae! That's it!

"_**ALCHEMY YOU FREAKNIN' RETARD!"**_ he yelled at me with such force that I fell down painfully on the darkness that was the floor.

"DANG! There is no reason to yell! Wait… 'freakin' retard'? Are you not aloud to curse or something? Or you just couldn't come up with a better insult?" I asked , said ADD kicking in, now forgetting that I was taking to a being that could erase my very existence from… well… existence.

"_**You are pushing it Kite. But I'll forgive you on the account that you are retarded."**_ I gave a glare at the doorway that could have frozen hell over a thousand times but he was unaffected, but only barely, when he said this.

"_**Now on to your new abilities, I will give a way to perform any type of alchemy by just focusing on the materiel and what you want it to be, so all you need to do is touch whatever you wanted to transmute . Unlike the others I have granted this power to you will not need to clap your hands together to use it. However, it will have limits, which you can get rid of if you train on this ability. Also you will have the same power as the philosopher's stone, meaning you will not need all the materials to transmute, but you will need to know every detail about what you transmute it into. Or else you could and up killing yourself, not that will be a bad thing… for me."**_ He finished his speech while laughing at the end of it.

Well… that was nice, I think. Oh well, if I could have better powers than Edward this might not be so bad, although the dieing part I could definitely go without.

"So as for this knowledge of the material, couldn't you just give that to me to? Or at least the same as Ed would be good." I asked as politely as I could, I had to learn things a lot of my life and I just graduated from school, I really didn't want to learn a whole lot of things that would hurt my head.

"_**Hmm… I suppose I could give you the same knowledge as Edward Elric, but that may be a little too easy for you. Ah, I know you will have to earn it!" **_He said as the eyes looked like upside down u's.

"Earn them? How do I do that exactly?" I asked uncertain if he was going to do anything to even help, all super alchemic abilities aside.

"_**I am so glad you asked. You will have to wage a battle in your dreams."**_ He said still all 'smiley eyed', I could practically feel his smirk.

"Wage a battle? Like with swords and stuff?" I asked a little pissed at the god-forsaken eyes that looked as if they were mocking me.

"_**It will be that way at first, that is until a certain point where your knowledge will increase and with it the difficulty."**_

"Well that sounds like a weird video game I played when I was young."

"_**Well it is… that is where I got the idea."**_

"What? How did you get the idea, when it was in my head?" I glared at him, prepared to yell at him if I did not like the answer.

"_**I kind of dug around in your memories while your soul was traveling to this world into the body I made for you." **_He had the decency to act sheepish. Now here comes the best part… where I freak out, let us watch.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE!?" It was actually quite funny if you saw it, there was a strange person who was screaming his lungs out at a doorway full of eyes that looked ashamed. Do not ask how that is possible, because not even I know.

"_**Well I had to do something while your soul traveled here! Do you even know how much time passed for you to get to this world? Eight freakin' months, Kite! Hell if it weren't for the fact that you are the only qualified person for this job that I would even bother to wait that long."**_ He finished in a matter-of –fact kind of voice.

Damn he got me there… wait I am the _only_ qualified person in all of existence?

"_**Yes you are, even I do not know why you are the **_**only**_** one who can travel in between the known dimensions. However, for some reason you cannot die and rest in piece. Therefore, it seems that your soul is doomed to be at the disposal of any god powerful enough to summon you to his dimension until you have proven yourself to the Almighty One. Who may have the ability to put your soul at rest." **_The gate said all the while staring at me as if I held the meaning of life on my person, which I just now noticed has a complete wardrobe change.

"Oro…? What the heck happened to my clothes you weird door thing? I actually liked those clothes!" I yelled at the said door thing.

I now wore a white trench coat and a scarf wrapped around my face, covering the bottom half of it, with the ends still 3 feet flayed out behind me. I also wore a pair of black ninja pants with the shins to ankles wrapped in white bandages, which disappeared into the black boots I had mysteriously obtained. I had a pair of black fingerless gloves on my hands, a pair of black sunglasses covering my eyes _'so _that's_ why Winry was able to look me in the eyes'_, and a black cross around my neck.

My shirt was made of a soft cloth that looked like what old fashion ninja wore in the old movies, but it was black. I had what I thought was a gray obi tied around my around my waste with two gun holsters on my lower back, almost on my butt. I also had two short swords on my back, one with the hilt going diagonally sticking out near my right shoulder, and the other horizontally above the gun holsters with the hilt coming out near my left hip.

Speaking…err thinking of which, I do not remember having any guns on me… or any swords for that matter.

(Go to my profile for an accurate look of Kitanos)

"_**I believe that with a new life you should gain some new clothes. Besides those clothes you wore would not blend in very well in this time frame," **_The Gate said I that oh-so-annoying smug voice of his.

I _really_ want to hurt the damn god thingy right now, the least he could have done was to ask me but NO he just had to make me look like some guy out of the Matrix or something.(No own Matrix or it would look worse than it is now)

"How is this blending in" I motioned to myself "it really does not look like something that anyone would wear, also where the heck did I get these guns and swords?" I said both annoyed and confused, annoyed because the stupid alchemic god was not making any sense. Confused because these guns did not look like any gun I had ever saw before. Seriously, the damn things looked terrifying and so high tech that they did not even look like actual guns anymore!

They were a pair of VERY modified ….somethings, I really could not recognize them, but they had enough stuff that would have made an alien gun look like a blowgun.

I mean the things had silencers, very strong scopes, the red dot thing, and some kind of screen on the side… why would you need a screen on the side of a gun?

"_**That, young Kite, is a very useful device" **_AGAIN with the damn mind reading?! Really getting on my nerves now, this is not a very easy thing to do. _**"Yes more mind reading, now pay attention as I will only say this once. You remember the guns that you took form the robber?"**_ A nod from me_** "By using my all powerful alchemic powers I modified those guns that you had a death grip on, which was so tight that when they tried to remove them after you died they would not come out of your hands, no matter how hard they tried. They are very special now as they have the ultimate ability in all shooter games, unlimited ammo!"**_ Sweet! Now that is something I could really get used to… wait there has to be a catch, after all there is ALWAYS a catch.

"_**Very observant, Kite. The catch is that in order to have the unlimited ammo ability you need to supply the bullets by using your powerful alchemic abilities. Which I may decide to give to you if you can win the first battle in you dreams quick enough. As for the screen on the sides of each gun, there are numerous abilities to use that for. Some are for spying as there is a small snake camera set just below the barrel of the gun, and the screen is adjustable and can even be set onto your wrist for better efficiency. **_

_**There are also special bullets that are in the clips on the inside pocket of your trench coat that are indestructible and have reusable mini cameras in them that you can use as eyes if you aim carefully. They also have a very sticky film on them that can be set on a person to track them anywhere in a 10 mile radius using the tracker on the screen." **_Wow, that was very cool of him to do that. I checked my pocket and sure enough, there were several clips in there with strange bullets in them.

"Okay that answers that question now here is another, what is so special about these guns that they came with me to this dimension?" I asked while examining the guns more closely now, finding that they did in fact look very similar to the guns that the robber had albeit barely. After all, with so many upgrades and a new black paint job, to go with my new outfit I suppose, I was not very surprised at the fact that I missed it so easily.

"_**Well for some reason they have made a link to you soul the second you touched them, which had not happened in your dimension for thousands of years."**_ When he finished the almighty intelligent question, which everyone will one day say, "Huh…?" I could imagine him hitting his head with his palm that is if he had one.

"_**For once that was the reaction I had expected, let me explain. Many thousands of years ago, your world was inhabited by demons. This means that there had to be a way to fight the demons so they would not wipe out all humanity, so the god of your world created a way to implant souls into weapons to make them many times stronger than normal. This would allow the demons to be killed, which also assured balance in the old world, as is the job of every god no matter how powerful. To insure that all life in our worlds remains in constant balance no matter the cost. **_

_**However, this particular god did not know how to see the future, so this fault would one day kill all demons on the planet thanks to a group of humans who brought it upon themselves to wipe out the entire demon race. This is what all gods try to avoid, extinction of a species, as our powers reside in the amount of living beings on the planet, despite any of their affiliations with good or evil. And as such he lost many of his powers as the demons were the most abundant species on the planet at that time." **_He said with a teacher type of voice.

"Okay I think I understand, so some how someone found a way to make a gun with a soul or souls as there is two of them, right?" I said actually getting a grasp on the concept, though I was a little weirded out that a couple of guns followed me to this dimension because they had a 'link' to my soul. Speaking of which how exactly does that happen?

"_**Correct, it was either the smith discovered an old instruction manual on how to bond souls to weapons or that the metal those guns were melted were from some old weapon with souls in them. Now as for your other question, let me explain, Kite. When a soul or souls finds its or their true master then they bond with that person's soul for all eternity, as fate will make their paths cross until the master finally obtains the weapon or weapons which once found, will always do their best to help their master.**_

"_**When someone with such a weapon dies the weapons will wait until the master is reincarnated then the weapon will try whatever means necessary to go back to their side. Even to go as far as to control someone, if they are strong enough, and get to their master or they could have fate weave a web that leads them to becoming a more suiting form for their master." **_

"Could that mean that the guns actually controlled the robber just to get to me?" I said while staring at the guns questioningly and a little apprehensive of the apparently obsessed guns. "Wait what about the swords? I did not have them on me when I …died. So that means you must have given them to me, right?" I asked now remembering the swords sitting comfortably on my back.

"_**Well that is a very strong possibility as I have no way of telling if the guns had ever had any contact with you in a different life. Now as for… the… swords… wait a second… I thought **_**you**_** already had the swords on you when I brought you here. I had not even had to move them as the second you appeared in that body the swords and the original guns appeared on your body." **_He said as I put the guns away, quite easily, I might add, into their holsters I had expected them to be a little bit difficult as the trench coat covered them. Yet it was as if they flew there on their own, it was a little cool if not a little creepy as well.

"Well that is not very weird at all is it? I guess maybe on the way here some swords decided to follow me as their new master." I said sarcastically, very annoyed with the fact that I had no clue at all as to WHAT THE HECK WAS HAPPENING! This was all too confusing to me, I really needed to take a walk or have a relaxing cup of tea.

"Im afraid that I am a little too overloaded right now to continue, so could you send me back? I really need to get back and relax before I have a stress related injury or something." I asked sounding suddenly very tired.

"_**I was just about to suggest the same thing, as I have been using your energy and inner gate to summon you here and keep you here. You have extremely ungodly amounts of alchemic energy; after all, you had enough to keep you in here for almost eight hours. Therefore, it is no wonder you finally feel the exhaustion. Anyway I'll let you to your battle in your dreams." **_

With that, I felt the world around me begin to fade and I felt a little better._** "Oh, a quick reminder, I have the battle set up and instructions on your gun's screen so you know how everything on your body is working and if anything is hurt, basically your own personal prognosis on your gun. Also one more thing, try not to let Winry see those guns she may have a fit to get at them at to take them apart, WHICH SHE CANNOT DO! I created the guns for you only, so do not let her deconstruct them or there will be repercussions. Ja ne, Kite." **_With those words, the world faded again and the realm of dreams swallowed me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My dream world, 8 and a half hour later

Whoa, so this is what the inside of my dreams are like, I always thought that it would be less…weird.

I was now in front of a giant fortress made of a strange red marble that looked as if it was painted from the blood of many men. All around me there were hundreds of strange figures in equally blood red cloaks covering their features, and they all were bowing to me as if I were some king or emperor, which was what they may have thought.

All around me they stood at attention and cheered saying, "The master has come!" or "He has finally arrived!", "The Battle is won!" and other phrases similar to them.

Suddenly it all stopped as four figures dressed up in flowing white and gold cloaks came out of the opened gates, with all of the cloak wearers staring intently at them. I blinked when one of them broke into a run and once it reached me eight feet away jumped the last few and gave me the BIGGEST glomp of my entire life, nearly knocking me over; I had even had to take out one of the swords on my back to steady myself with while holding onto her.

During the run and jump the figures hood fell down to reveal a very beautiful girl with long reddish-brown hair and light red colored eyes. "MASTER!" the girl shouted out quite happily while nuzzling my chest, as that was all she could reach, which was a very odd thing to do to someone you just met.

"_Well this is weird, I think of all the times I had ever been glomped by a girl this is the first one to call me 'master', although she is by far the most attractive one so far. Beautiful long silky red-brown hair and attractive light red eyes… NO! NO! NO! BAD KITE! VERY BAD KITE! NO THINKY BAD THINGS!"_ with those embarrassing thoughts I began to hit myself with the hilt of the sword in my hand.

I heard a squeak form the girl hanging onto my neck as I felt the blush she had increase a hundred fold.

"Uhh… hello?" was all I could come up while trying to readjust to what had just happened to me. She giggled while the other three figures laughed at my current predicament. I growled a very animalistic growl and glared at them with all I could.

It was VERY effective as the second I glared at them they shut up, but what really scared them was the growl, which was apparently enough to send them backing off bowing low to the ground while the girl basically hanging of my neck giggled at their situation.

I noticed that several of the red-cloaked people had come closer brandishing weapons of different caliber, ranging from swords to spears to bows and arrows. They all looked scary, as all you could see of their face were glowing red eyes. I blinked when I saw that they were all glaring menacingly at the golden robed people aiming their weapons at vital parts of the human anatomy.

"M-m-master p-p-please f-forgive us for displeasing you" the one on the right said, sounding very scared. However, I could tell that it was not because of the various weapons aimed at him.

"Yes, master please forgive our insolence, we did not mean to insult you." The one in the middle said with much more control over his voice than his friend, though I could still I detect a quiver to his voice signaling he was scared.

"I see, STAND DOWN! There was just a little misunderstanding that was all." I said smiling but that was not seen thanks to the scarf covering my face. I figured that if they called me master then they would obey me… hopefully. Immediately all the soldiers stood back, their weapons vanishing from sight.

"T-thank y-you m-master, v-very much. Suzuyu-chan stop d-doing that t-to m-master, he is probably g-getting annoyed by now." The women on the left said shyly, _'finally'_ I thought, _'I thought she was a mute or something, although her voice is very soft… she is kinda cute… nice long light blue hair and beautiful golden eyes… WAIT! BAD KITE! STOP THINKING THAT WAY!' _I thought while whacking myself on the head with the hilt of my sword again, only to stop and blink yet again as I heard an echo all around me; I looked around to find the girl who just spoke blushing madly noticeable because she removed her hood while talking.

'_DAMN IT! What the hell is wrong with me today? Stupid hormones… Oro? Why is she… where the heck is that annoying echo coming from?'_ I looked around before I finally figured out that my thoughts were being relayed around the entire area as if on very loud speakers.

"oh boy this is about as awkward as ever thought possible" I murmured quietly noticing that all of the golden robed people except for the short haired girl holding back laughter at their friend's current appearance, trying to hide as far inside my trench coat as possible.

'_When did she get there? In addition, how is that going to help her at all when I was… the… I need to stop thinking from now on until I can get rid of that stupid echo thing.' _I thought trying to spare the girl from any more embarrassment, but when she heard that she hid herself completely inside my coat as all her fellow golden robed people laughed their figurative asses off.

"enough laughing at her expense, now come out from there and lets get inside the fortress so we don't have such a big crowd, so we could get on with the introductions, alright?" they complied with my orders although I had to pry Suzuyu off as she didn't want to let go.

As we entered the fortress, I noticed the red-cloaked figures all jump away to perform their various duties. I filed this away for later, as we entered a large circular room with a large round table in the middle. The taller of the males directed me to sit at the head of the table, while each one took their apparent positions.

"Now I believe introductions are in order, so please tell me about yourselves and would one of you mind telling where the heck I am, would be a really big help." I said when I noticed everyone was seated, the girl I had thoroughly embarrassed on my right, the glomper, Suzuyu, on my left and the taller of the men diagonally to my right and the last one to the left of him.

The quiet girl went first, "My name is Yuki and I am the embodiment of the sword that is diagonally on your back," She said still blushing from earlier._'Hmm… I guessed that much' _I thought remembering to not think about anything important enough so those who weren't supposed to know found our something they should not have.

I removed said sword and looked at the scabbard that was a light blue, almost ice blue. The hilt had an ice blue diamond in the hilt with a small light blue tassel extending a foot out. The blade was a shining light blue that extended almost two feet out with a slight curve. At the area where the blade met the hilt was a strange jewel that looked similar to a light blue eye with a ruby iris.

"Well that is fitting… and I suppose one of the other three is either the other sword, or the guns, right?" I said replacing the sword on my back, while I noticed Yuki and Suzuyu smile at the fact that I had gotten it so quickly.

"That is correct Master, my name is Kazuko, I am the gun in your right holster," the only male who actually was calm earlier said eerily calm. "And I am Kane; Master it is a great pleasure to meet you and I am the last gun in your holster." The final male said with a smile that had not come off since I told them to go inside. "You already know my name Master. I am Suzuyu the last sword on your back."

I nodded in acknowledgement as Kazuko started to talk again, while I admired the pitch-black steel blade with a dragon on the hilt and a blood red tassel hanging down two feet. "Master the place you are now in is the twilight castle, and is the central head quarters for your armies, which were the crimson guard outside, and the place where you will materialize every time you sleep." Well that definitely answered many questions but I still had a few more.

"What exactly are we fighting and what do you mean 'my' army? I am barely old enough to be considered an adult, much less the freaking warlord of some army inside my head." I said a little annoyed at the splitting headache that was beginning to grow in my head; I absently noticed that there was a growing earthquake, which was steadily increasing in size as my headache. _"Whoa… this is really getting on my nerves, since when do earthquakes pop up out of nowhere?" _ I thought trying to keep my balance but failing miserably.

"M-M-M-Mas-s-s-t-t-t-er-r-r w-w-w-what-t-t-t is w-w-w-wron-g-g-g-g?" Came the very shaky voice of Yuki, who had the misfortune to fall out of her chair and onto the very hard floor along with every person in the room. "I h-h-h-hav-v-v-ve n-n-n-o id-d-d-ea-a-a!" I said just as shakily, this was not helping the headache at all! Suddenly Yuki crawled over to my prone figure on the floor, bent down, and kissed me. The second she did that both the earthquake and my headache disappeared like they never existed.

"Is that better Master?" she said turning a shade of red I thought was impossible.

"_Well I guess from what I know so far Yuki is the shy and caring girl, Suzuyu is uh… I do not actually know that yet… Kazuko is the calm, cool, collected, and Kane is very polite, if a little weird…" _Damn it… I can't stop thinking can I? Well I hope they like the semi-compliments I gave them...

"That was very fun _beep beep beep! _What was that?" I asked at the very annoying noise hurting my ears like a klaxon in a bullhorn next to my head.

"That, Master, is the timer set on me which tells you when your time is up and you will awaken." Kazuko said straightening himself as were the others, although fading away I still heard the words "… I cannot believe you got to kiss Master! You're so lucky Yuki-chan!" try and guess who that was, you need to have not read anything at all to have not know it was Suzuyu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that had to have been the LONGEST piece of literature I have ever conceived, so annoying that I wrote more in this single chapter than in school. Shameful isn't it?

Eh… what to do… Review and give some ideas, I wont be able to really get that many if I am already thinking on starting a new part in this series already. Also if anyone wants to beta tell me so in a review and leave your e-mail, ill try to et back to you as quickly as my memory allows.

Ja ne, _Rafiel Uzumaki_


	3. The first fight

Heh…I came up with some good ideas, but you people will need to review and give me the vote at the end or I cannot give you the rest of the chapters. One possibly very important character will appear in this chapter. So vote or no more story… you got 1 week or else I will choose, which I have no problem with… Enjoy

"Normal talk"

"_Thought"_

"_His weapon speaking to him"_

"His weapon thinking"

Kitanos narrating

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Winry's house, about eight or so hours later

I woke up with a very painful yelp, glaring at the offending arm that was currently jammed into my stomach wound, which also happens to be the one that was also hurt.

'Damn that hurts like hell!' I immediately moved, only to cause more pain to shoot through my stomach. The next time I fall asleep I will royally beat the living shit out of Kane and Kazuko for shooting me, if it is the last thing I ever do!

…_giggle… _huh? Did I just hear a laugh? Oh, man I think I have finally snapped and have finally gone of the deep end and finally started hearing voices in my head. _"I am not the result of your fragile psyche, master. It is I, Yuki"_

I looked around trying to find her when I realized that her voice came from my head. _"Are you sure I haven't gone crazy and have voices in my head now?"__ "Afraid not Master."_ Was the curt response from an obviously amused Yuki.

"_Dang… I actually wanted to see the 'Happy Place' that all of the over zealous religious freaks were talking' about, it actually sounded like fun." __"Master, you do realize this 'Happy Place' you were told of is an insane asylum, right? You know where psychopaths, mass murderers and 'sinners' go…? "_ I could hear the trepidation in her voice, but being the oblivious guy that ever one assumed I was, I merely responded with a _"what the hell… they said it would be a nice place! Hmm… I know Sin, because… well I thought that was my name until I was two. Well, I guess that must not be a good place if what you said was true… well I have no reason to doubt you ,Yuki, so you must be right."_ I thought while I gingerly held my tightly wrapped stomach, finally noticing my lack of any clothing on my upper body… accept for the scarf.

"…_Weird, I am no doctor but isn't that supposed to be the first thing you take off or remove…? Well I guess she must have forgotten or was more worried about my other wounds."_ I laughed hollowly at that, some one other than my late mother to actually care about my health? Not very likely, she probably did not want me to stain the ground with my blood. This train of thought goes on for quiet a while, so… why don't we tune into Yuki's thoughts? I hope that they are less depressing that my own right now.

Throughout this Yuki was silent, not knowing what she could say that would stop the rapid decline her master's mood. "This is strange… normally, according to Kane and Kazuko, Master's personality was normally upbeat and he would laugh off anything down to him… but something happened in this life to change him from that man to this…depressive man."

They were marginally less depressive then mine; maybe I have stopped acting emo for now… lets see… _"…bly is going to find out about that not-so-little secret I have and then proceed to torture me, dismember me, ca…" _I need to stop the thoughts before I mentally scar you into a therapy bill in the seven digits;_ I need to leave before that can happen. But how do I do this with a busted arm and a pierced stomach…" _I thought for a few seconds, absently noting that it was starting to change from a dark purple to light orange and yellow colors.

Then I realized something, _"when Yuki kissed me the massive headache from the overload of info was gone instantly… she knows how to heal! I wonder if she will be able to heal my wounds to an extent that I can get out of here. Damn… I just remembered that the 'Almighty Gate of Alchemy' told me that I will be stuck here until I completed the mission he had for me, which I just realized HE NEVER TOLD ABOUT THE DAMN MISSION!" _I mentally swore that the next time I would see that gate that I would transmute a dull spoon to gouge his eyes out one by one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Crimson Castle

Now while I plotted the equivalence to a castration of the God-forsaken gate, my weapons were holding a private meeting secretly listening in on my dark thoughts toward the gate.

"Well looks like you might get to kiss Master again, eh…Yuki-chan?" Kazuko asked slyly, giving a smirk at the deep red blush he got in return for his comment.

"That is SO not fair; I will not allow Yuki to kiss master again unless I get to kiss him too!" Suzuyu said defiantly, crossing her arms giving a glare that dared anyone to say anything other wise.

"That is very unwise Suzuyu-chan, master needs Yuki's healing powers if he wants to live." Kane said using my health against Suzuyu, which caused her to falter for a second before she 'hmph'd' and turned away reluctantly nodding "Fine, but it better not last any longer than three seconds, or else Master will need a new sword." Suzuyu finished with a glare at Yuki to prove her point.

"That is fine Suzuyu, now we need to fine out why only Yuki is able to communicate with master and not the rest of us." Kazuko pointed out while trying to change the subject to something more urgent.

"Hmm… do you think that the fact that it has been over 500 years since either of us has even come into contact with master has something to do with it?" Kane offered while trying to ignore my increasingly terrifying thoughts toward him, Kazuko, and the gate.

"That should explain why Kane and I are unable to communicate but I am still wondering about Suzuyu and Yuki, why are you two even here in the first place?" Kazuko asked, beginning to get worried at what his master was thinking about.

"Well I would like to tell but master made us promise not to tell anyone when he was reincarnated to this body." Suzuyu said grinning at the fact that 'The great know-it-all' Kazuko did not know how she and her sister got there. She laughed when he glared at her, which then turned in to hysterical laughing when both Kane and Kazuko both paled at what her master just thought about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_That sounds like a good punishment for killing me, hehehehe this will be fun to act on."_ I thought with glee, completely oblivious to the discomfort of all who could hear my thoughts.

"_Master the mission is to kill the homunculi, as they were forcefully created without the will of the gate."_ I heard Yuki say, well that helps a lot now I need to get to my personal effects. (Meaning his clothes and weapons)

"Kai! You should not be up! You might reopen your wounds!" An apparently worried Winry shouted while handing the tray she was carrying over to some short blonde kid that was following her. Almost immediately after she said that did I trip, as she almost gave me a freaking heart attack.

"GAHH!" I shouted when I not only reached my weapons but fell onto the chair next to them. Normally not a bad thing, if not for the fact that the corner of said chair hit my stomach wound dead center. This not only hurt like hell, it also ripped open the stitches in my skin causing even more pain.

"Oh my! See what I told you!" she shouted while dragging me to the bed I was in. _"Damn this girl is freaking strong!"_ I thought as she almost literally threw me onto the bed.

"OW GOD DAMN IT! This is your fault Winry!" I yelled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she retorted while threateningly holding a wrench that mysteriously appeared in her hands above my head.

"He does have a point Winry you did shout when you came in which caused him to jump." Finally a voice of reason, thank you merciful gods… err… god.

"Thank you; now get her OFF OF ME!" I shouted at him while trying and failing to hold her off with only one arm.

He calmly set the tray Winry shoved into his hands earlier onto a nearby table and pulled her off me.

"Thanks again, now I will remove the bandages ok?" I said doing my best to remove the now blood stained bandages from my torso.

"I need to treat you wounds immediately or you may die." Winry said trying to get me to freak out and ask for her help, which I did not do.

"I can handle it; after all I have had to treat my own wounds since I was five years old. Plus I have had worse than these, trust me." I said not in the least bit phased at the thought of death. _"Hmm wait a second… can't Ed use alchemy to heal wounds? That means I should be able to as well! I just need to know what my torso and arm is made of and do it. I better make them think I have the same power as Ed to not be so suspicious" _ After the bandages came off I immediately clasped my hands together, much to the surprise of Ed, Winry, and Al who was standing behind Ed.

I then pressed the palms of both my hands onto a wound, which then glowed a light blue before it faded. When I lifted my hands off my stomach there was no evidence of a wound there aside from some left over blood, not even a scar.

"_Awesome! Not even a scar, other then the three or so dozen scars already present."_ I was all smiley-eyed (he still has the scarf on, Winry could not get it off) as I quickly removed the bandages on my arm. Revealing the exact same thing.

"Sweet, I should have thought of that earlier, but the past is the past." I said, getting up and began to do some stretches that centered on my stomach and arms. "Much better."

I looked at the three wide-eyed people in front of me. "What? Never see a guy do stretches before?" I asked innocently as Winry walked over and started to pat my stomach and arm, only to quickly blush and back off muttering apologies.

That was the usual response to when most girls saw me with a shirt off, which was not often with my scars. I have a very defined physique, meaning I have a six-pack and big muscles. I suppose having a strict martial arts teacher would do that to you

"Now that you have felt me up" she blushed redder at this, Ed and Al snickered at her. "I can leave now, right? I mean I appreciate the hospitality and all but I got things to do, people to kill." I said casually while redressing, _"that was probably a bad thing to say" _I noted when I saw Ed and Al suddenly got in front of Winry.

"'People to kill'? What exactly does that mean?" Ed asked cautiously, muscles tensed for action. With an unseen smile, I placed my swords back on to my back. "I suppose they are not really people more like living dolls, I believe they are called homunculi, I have been assigned a mission to kill them by a very powerful force." I said nonchalantly, while walking toward the window.

All of them visibly relaxed when I had said that, guess they don't care about the doll things that much.

"I see then are you a state alchemist?" the suit of armor asked in a strangely child-like voice. I smirked; I was going to enjoy this.

"Holy shit… you actually transmuted a soul to a suit of armor?" I said wide-eyed. The three of them began to freak out at that revelation, I was right I am enjoying this.

I began to chuckle at their poor excuse for excuses, which turned into full-blown laughter when they started to contradict each other.

"What is so funny you freak!" a tick mark appeared on my head, no one could call me that and get away with it!

"What the fuck did you say shorty!?" now it was his turn to get pissed. (I think I might enjoy typing this part)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A DAMN MICROSCOPE TO SEE!?" he yelled glaring up at me, hehe shorty.

"Brother he never said that!" Al said trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, heh too late.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" we both shouted simultaneously.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" Ed screamed at me.

"YOU JUST DID THE SAME THING, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" I shouted back at him.

"ENOUGH YOU MORONS" Winry shouted, hitting both Ed and myself over the head with a large wrench.

Ed fell over, anime swirls in his eyes, with Al catching him shouting "Brother!" while I gripped my head, Yuki glowed and I felt her drain some of my energy to heal me. _"Apparently I only need to give Yuki energy to heal me, good if I did it I might have made my head pop or something."_

Now on to more pressing matters, namely "What the hell was that for!" we both shouted once again, which we then glared at each other, I was winning as my sunglasses were knocked of my face, meaning my glare was like that of a demons.

"you two shouting was getting on my nerves, now I came in here to give you some food and check your wounds but apparently you don't have them any more." Winry said motioning to the food on the forgotten tray.

"Thanks, but I am not hungry. Plus I need to get to central" I said trying to get them to keep thinking that I was a state alchemist.

My stomach growled at the mention of food, damn traitor of an organ.

"Oh really, your not hungry? Your stomach seems to say otherwise. Now eat the food, Kai!" Winry said shoving me to the chair located in front of the food. (Use you imagination for the food, as I have no freaking idea what to choose for it) I sighed before I reached up to move my scarf down, but I paused thinking, _"I think I should annoy them by not showing my face to them. That should piss them off!"_

I subtly checked to make sure they could not se my face before I pulled the scarf down and practically inhaled the food Winry made me. _"Looks like all those horrible years of fighting for food paid off for something."_ I looked back at them only to see them all wide-eyed in amazement at the fact I ate an entire plateful of food in less then a minute _and_ they never saw my face once. As I had hid my face every time they came close.

"There I am done, now can I leave?" None of them answered still wide-eyed, "Oh come on! It was not that much of a big deal! Hell I ate more than that a lot faster when I was younger, I was just trying to be polite and not make a mess." I said trying to snap them out of their annoying stupor, which they did.

"Uh how did you do that? I have ever seen anyone eat that fast before." Winry asked still starring at where the food used to be.

I chose to ignore her and stepped toward the door that led to a balcony.

"Well this has been fun but it is time for me to leave." I said walking through said door and stopping in front of the railing, I turned to them "So, this is it… bye-bye" I said giving a mock two-fingered salute before jumping off the railing.

All three ran toward the railing and watched as I was already a good hundred yards away, I am a fast person mainly because if I was not I would literally be dead right now.

They began to shout at me to "get my ass back here" but I was long gone.

(several hours later)

Well this last hour of being lost has been fun, good thing I found a very tall hill to get my bearings from. As I continued to walk, I heard something akin to crying from a nearby shrub. I stopped blinked then cautiously walked toward the sound, _"Oy, Yuki am I hallucinating or is someone crying?" _I asked while placing my hand on Yuki if the need for a weapon arises. _"I hear it as well Master, perhaps this person is lost or something and has given up hope of any help?"_ She offered.

"Hello…? Is there anyone there?" I asked, almost immediately the crying stopped and a figure jumped out and latched onto me shouting, "I'm saved!" with the force of the figure smashing into me caused me to fall over.

When I looked down, I saw a little girl with tattered clothing on, crying into my chest repeatedly thanking me. I blinked noticing that from her looks alone that she has not eaten much in the last week or two. The girl looked to be no more than ten years of age, wearing jeans with rips along almost every part of them and what looked like something that used to be a tank top, which had most of the bottom parts ripped off exposing the bottom of her ribs down. Speaking of which, you could see her ribs clearly and could probably count them without fear of miscounting them. She had very long platinum blonde hair reaching her lower back. She also had two different colored eyes, her left being forest green and her right a dark red.

"Hmm this seems to be happening more and more ever since I came to this world." I mumbled talking about the fact that I was being glomped by strange girls a lot.

"Well that aside, what are you doing out here?" I asked sitting up and placing her in front of me.

"My town was attacked by an ishvalan troop; I was out playing in the fields when they attacked. When I came back they was killing everyone" at this point, she began to cry, "I saw them shoot my parents' and everyone else's brains out." By now, the rest of her words couldn't be understood. I wrapped my arms around the crying girl trying to get her to calm down.

"_If I ever find the bastards that did this I will make them wish they were never born!"_ I thought stroking the girl's hair and trying to sooth her enough to continue her story _"You can count on it!"_

Soon after she fell asleep in my arms, I sighed at this, but lifted her up and took her to a spot where she could lie down and hopefully sleep peacefully. I don't expect it, mainly because when I saw my mother beaten, raped, and then stabbed to death, I could not even close my eyes without seeing the pictures of her death. I shuddered at the memory, placing the girl down onto a patch of grass I began to think on what to do.

"_I need to transmute something for her, its already getting cold."_ I looked towards the sky; it was dusk, since I had been out here since noon about six or seven hours have gone by. I picked up a piece of grass and concentrated on it, using alchemy to transmute it into a thick blanket. _"Sweet! I got it right on the first try! I think I may like this world."_ I wrapped the blanket around the girl and laid down next to her.

My trench coat was plenty for me; I think it must use my energy to fix the temperature around me. Because it was hot as hell earlier but I was just fine and my sunglasses must have some sort of vision alteration thing too, because I could see just as fine as I could earlier, I got freaking night vision glasses! On that note I drifted to sleep, looking particularly forward to seeing my guns, I still have a bone to pick with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Crimson Castle

I materialized in the courtyard of my castle, unlike last time all of the guard people were al doing something instead of standing in formation and cheering for me. I kinda missed that, not much but still with my life, it was nice to be acknowledged by more than a handful of people.

I walk towards the castle entrance, as I passed by the guards would bow to me. I nodded to them and continued into the castle, shortly after entering I got lost. I cursed until I entered some garden thing; I looked at the sign by the entrance 'Garden Of Memories'.

"_How quaint and weird… how does this place work?"_ I thought while walking towards the eloquent flowers.

"You merely have to touch a flower and the memory shall be shown to you," I shouted turning around and glaring at the person who snuck up on me.

"Was it very necessary to try and give me a panic attack Yuki?" asked with a glare.

She giggled, "Sorry master but you must be more attentive or it could cost you your life" behind her was the rest of them, meaning Kane, Kazuko, and Suzuyu.

I gave the two males a look that just promised pain, which was what I had in mind. "So how exactly does shooting your master ever seem like a good idea?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"I believe that now is not the best of times to deal with this master. We need to head into battle or your mind will be over run by the enemy." The ever so irritatingly calm Kazuko said completely grabbing a hold of my attention.

"A fight? Well let us get going already! I need something to vent my anger towards, since the gate is not here and you two will be needed." I said enthusiastically walking past them toward what I hoped was the exit.

Behind me, the four looked at each other then towards me. Shortly after I was at the entrance to the grounds that were surrounded by extremely tall walls that must have been at least two hundred feet high.

We climbed to the top of a nearby tower so I could get a count to the number of enemies we would be facing. "Holy shit…" was my only response to the thousands upon thousands of evil things that were spread out as far as I could see.

These things were as varied as possible ranging from skeletons, which made up the bulk of the army, to zombies, the generals and captains. "This is gonna be fun!" I shouted before taking a hold of the rope pulley that would get me down to the battlefield. I jumped of before anyone could say anything; almost immediately after I jumped did several of the Crimson Guard jump in after me joined by my weapons.

I smiled as I neared the bottom, I let go of the rope and rapidly began to spin, pulling my swords out in the process. I sliced through a dozen zombies before any of them even realized what had happened. I suddenly gained bits and pieces of alchemic knowledge; I smile at what I just learned I could do with my swords.

They al set upon me at the same time as I pumped alchemic energy into the swords to see what would happen, I began to laugh as Yuki suddenly shot out thousands of needles of ice, taking out hundreds of skeletons from my right to in front of me. I continued to laugh as spires of fire shot out of Suzuyu when I swung her destroying just as many of the enemy as Yuki.

Every thing within a hundred meters of me was killed by the time the rest of my back up arrived. "Well that wasn't too hard, cool powers by the way ladies," I said with a wink, (His sunglasses fell off during his descent), I looked at my allies. There was 30 Crimson Guard here with varied close combat weapons. Swords, spears, daggers, axes, scythes, and even sai. My weapons had far different look than seconds ago, the girls had black battle suits with blue makings on Yuki's (Think Sango's from Inuyasha), red markings for Suzuyu, the guys had armor in their color (like a knight but without the helms), light green for Kazuko and gold for Kane.

Their weapons were very different than I thought they would be, Suzuyu had a six-foot black sword with blue flames going down the side of the blade. Yuki had a chain scythe with a spike on the weight, while Kazuko had a long sword with a wolf head on the hilt, and finally Kane had a giant pair of battle-axes.

"Hmm a little weird choice of weapons, but they should suit the purpose. Now what is the objective of our current mission?" No sooner did I say that did words appear in font of us and the enemy froze in place.

I read it aloud "'Kill three commanders and receive new powers' that sounds like fun, do any of you see the commanders?" I asked looking towards my allies who started looking for the zombie commanders.

One of the Crimson Guard rushed towards me, bowed then reported, "I saw them, they are together inside that barrier in the back of this army, my liege," I nodded then addressed the small army. "I want you to split up into groups of six, try to diversify, and go under the command of either my self or my generals," I shouted, they immediately obeyed and soon stood in formation behind each of my weapons, or generals.

"I believe that we are to destroy all the skeletons in order to get to the commanders so try to take out as many as possible. If you are wounded you are to retreat and send in a replacement, I want you to have at least one able-bodied person escorting you. Do I make myself clear?" I took on the responsibility fairly well I suppose. With a resounding 'YES SIR!" I walked towards the still frozen enemies, I figure they will sat frozen until we pass the words.

"I want Kane and Kazuko to go with their squads and make sure we do not get surrounded, so handle the sides. Suzuyu will handle the rear, in the event that an enemy gets through their defense and also to send a escort in the event someone is hurt. I want Yuki's squad to be spread out in the middle sending in help where it is needed. Myself along with my team will be farther up front taking out every enemy we can, don't stray far from each other or you may be overwhelmed and killed, everyone got it?"

With another affirmative, we got into formation, and then ran forward at full speed right into the now active enemy army. I ran forward slashing through the skeletons as if the were wet paper, my allies getting the same results.

"This is too easy." I said to the others while dismembering several soldiers, I receive many 'yeah'. I jumped into the air launching myself over a dozen feet into the air before making a cross slash in front of me, aiming it down. The result was a burst of very compressed and hot air bursting forth, which destroyed every enemy while also blowing all of the remains and standing enemies very far back.

Since I had the some time before they would begin to swarm me again I checked on how much time I had left before woke up… SHIT! I only had one hour left until I wake up. (They had been fighting for the last 7 hours)

"We need to hurry up! I am gonna wake up in a hour and were only half done, so HURRY!" I shouted out, they then began to use abilities like my own. Within the next thirty minutes we obliterated the remaining soldiers leaving only the three zombie commanders. They were very large ten-foot tall decaying things, with giant spiked clubs for weapons, they all growled menacingly at us.

So far none of us even had a close encounter with the overly weak skeletons, although with the looks of these things that may change.

"Surround them! My team and I will attack them, if one of us falls get them out of there!" I shouted out while I charged forward at the central zombie while my team split up to take on the other two.

(Kitanos's zombie is call Zono, left is Zane, right is Zock)

XxXxX Battle 1

Kitanos v. Zono

I charged and jumped high into the air slamming both of my swords into him, only for him to catch the attack in mid air on his club. I blinked when he swung his fist and slammed it into my side; I went with the hit and slided back onto my feet. 'Normal attacks are useless huh?' was all I thought before charging again, jumping quickly from side to side hoping to confuse the thing.

My tactic worked as when I stopped jumping side to side his eyes continue to jump as well, leaving him open to an attack at his side. I took the chance, slammed Yuki into his side activating her power of freezing, and managed to freeze a chunk of his body before I had to dodge his club and then a fist, forcing me to leave my sword stuck in his side while it steadily froze him. It howled in pain before charging at me in a battle frenzy.

"Damn it! This guy won't give up! Heh… just fine with me." I took hold of Suzuyu in both hands before she burst into flames transforming into a similar blade to the on Suzuyu had earlier, only instead of black it was gold with back flames. I smirked. This was going to be fun!

XxXxX Battle 2

Team 1 v. Zane

Team 1 consisted of a spear wielder (Neo), a swordsman (Lee), and a man with sais (Ray). The three surrounded their target in a triangle formation; the plan was to keep Neo attacking the back of Zane, while Ray would distract and Lee trying to get his weapon away from him. When that was done they would all rush in and try to kill him before he had the chance to get it back.

Neo began a series of powerful, quick strikes at his unprotected back. While Ray began his assault ducking, weaving, and attacking Zane's head and eyes keeping his attention on him while Lee repeatedly attacked the arm with the club in it, although his skin was very tough forcing him to activate his swords abilities in order to even cut through. He would almost succeed if not for the surprise that Zane had grabbed a hold of Neo's spear and swung him into Lee, who in turn caused Ray to trip onto them.

Zane let loose a howl of pleasure as he brought his club down on to them.

XxXxX Battle 3

Team 2 v. Zock

Team 2 had the scythe (Grim), dagger (Ken), and the axe wielder (Bata) all striked with deadly efficiency. Grim would attack and attempt to take off Zock's legs while Ken would attempt to blind him, with Bata taking everything in between.

Grim used his ability of teleportation and appear behind Zock attacking the same spot each time, the back of his knees. While Zock was being kneecapped, Ken used his power of extreme speed to attack Zock's head trying to get a solid hit on his eyes while trying to avoid the big and unnaturally fast attacks coming from him. Bata took the full brunt of each attack with his axe protecting Ken, and damaging Zock's hand each time it met his blade, that is until his fist was cut off by Bata's axe.

Zock yelled in pain and began to attack recklessly, that is until both of his eyes were pierced by Ken's daggers. He yelled in even more pain backing off to hold his eyes, dropping his club in the process. The force produced by him pulling his legs back allowed Grim to slice clean though Zock's right leg. He fell over onto his side where all three soon attacked simultaneously removing his head from his shoulders.

The three then rushed past their master's fight into team 1's.

XxXxX

Battle 1 Kit v. Zono

I saw three of my squad rush past toward where the rest of my team was, good that meant they won their fight. Suddenly everything darkened and everyone froze in place, I look around and jumped when a figure of myself appeared before me, he held his hand out at a boulder that appeared and shouted, "Shatter!" I suddenly saw a pulse of air center on the boulder before it rushed to the center, crushing it to dust.

Everything went back to normal and I saw that I had twenty minutes left until I woke up. With a curse, I ran forward my blade held above my head as I jumped into the air, beginning the battle the same as I had earlier yet this time when our weapons met his was cut clean through as it continued as though his club wasn't there. But his freaking hard head held the sword at bay, albeit barely. I thought to the vision I just had, perhaps that will solve this problem.

I jumped back grabbing Yuki from his side while avoiding his attack as he threw the broken club at me, I held my blade flat and the remains of the club bounced off of it. I smiled, "Time to end this!" I held my hand out towards Zono and shouted, "SHATTER!" with more then enough force I saw him along with everything 5 feet in diameter around him get crunched. I guessed that his bone turned to dust; I walked over to him and stabbed him straight through his head, just to be sure.

I had another vision, this time of myself standing at the bottom of the walls of my castle. I crouched down low then suddenly rocketed off into the air, I was moving plenty fast and high enough to reach the top and then some. "This can also be done vertically" I heard my voice say. Once it ended, I knew how to do that, I hmm'd before looking toward the last commander.

XxXxX

Last Battle

As the three waited for death it was avoided as scythe and axe deflected the attack and pushed the zombie back, Neo, Lee, and Ray looked toward their saviors as the quickly stood back up. "Looks like you could use some help." Grim said smugly, "What about master? You should have helped him first." Came Neo's response.

"Master is just fine, Neo. See, he just finished his battle" Bata said deflecting the commander's attack as Grim, Lee, Ray, and Ken saw master obliterate his opponent before attacked their own opponent. They quickly overwhelmed him before they all attacked at the same time, slashing and smashing his head into a gooey paste.

They heard clapping and looked toward the sound, seeing their master being the cause of it.

"Good job…" they saw him freeze for a second before he continued to talk, "now lets get going, I don't want to know what will happen if I wake up while I am here." With that, they saw a focused look come across his face as he turned toward the still visible walls before rocketing towards them at extremely fast speeds leaving dust clouds in his wake.

They all sweat dropped as they heard my shout of, "WHOO-HOO! RACE YA BACK!" before they all started using their various speed based abilities to try to catch up to the rocket that was their Master and King.

XxXxX

Made it back to the walls ahead of every one else with Suzuyu and Yuki right behind me, "Well that was cool, using fire to turn into a literal meteor, and using an icy wind to speed along." I complemented them, checking the time I had left, 3 minutes.

"You think that they will make it here in three minutes?" I asked getting ready to use what I dubbed my sonic dash to defy the laws physics and jump over the wall.

"I don't think so master, we were the fastest out of all of us, and we left them in the dust miles ago." Was Suzuyu's cocky response.

"I see, well you want a ride? I want to get back inside now." I asked/explained respectively holding my hands out to them, which Suzuyu accepted without hesitation, while Yuki was a little shyer but still held onto me.

"Hang on!" I said as we were suddenly launched into the air almost immediately over the wall and floating down in the courtyard as the remaining Crimson Guard all stood cheering my return. While so high in the air I saw a few towns within the wall, with many villager in them, ALL of them were staring at me before they began to cheer as well. No that was not creepy at all.

I heard the beeping of my wake up call over the roar of the crowd, I look toward the two girls who were still in my arms, "I see you in a couple of hours, Ja ne." I began to fade to the real world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whoo… hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, probably not. However, I need some input on some thing:

The girl stays with Kitanos

Or

She has family in central and stay with them instead

In addition, I wan to know what power Kit should get

Teleportation

Temporary invincibility or invisibility

Short-term flight abilities (gliding)

Something you want, good reasons

Now there is one week to vote, the chapter might be out by Sunday if at least one person vote by Friday so vote or no story for you!


	4. Arrival

I cant say that I am surprised, but no one voted, to bad

I can't say that I am surprised, but no one voted, to bad… or actually this is good for me. Cause things are gonna go my way, Yay!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The hills of Resembool

I woke up cursing the evil sun and its light. _"This is what I get for sleeping outside, my own evil and bright alarm clock. I wonder if that girl is awake."_ I sat up, or tried to sit up that is. I had a weight on my chest; I looked down to see a sleeping girl using my chest as a pillow. Each time I tried to move she would only snuggle closer, if it was even possible.

I sighed and began to think over the new things I had learned in my sleep, only about half of it was alchemic knowledge. Most of the other half was stuff dealing with basic knowledge of the world, along with some sword and gun handling. Now I know how to fight with the barest of basics of this sword style, Dance of the Shadow Dragon, weird name but it sounds cool.

Apparently, the sun got to her as well, as the second she realized she was on me she bolted five feet away from me. Although she tripped on the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Ouch, that had to hurt. Are you ok?" I asked walking over to her prone figure. She gave a sound that sounded like a 'yeah'. I lifted her up and set her down on her feet, making the blanket disappear in the process. She looked at me in awe, "How did you do that?" she asked innocently, I blinked before walking towards the largest hill I could see now, "I used alchemy, now come on. We gotta keep moving, I got somewhere to be and its not here."

She followed without question, falling into step next to me. I heard something and looked over at her, it seems her stomach wanted to make itself known. I chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment, "If you are hungry I can feed you." I said simply, stopping in place. "But first I want to know you name, mine is Kai." I asked already thinking on what to make for her to eat.

"My name is Sayu, can you make me some sandwiches?" she asked hungrily, I nodded before holding my palm up. A plateful of every sandwich I learned that was popular in this world appearing. I think she began to drool a little, but barely five seconds did I see it did almost every sandwich almost instantaneously disappear from the plate.

I blinked rapidly; this girl ate as I did years ago. Inhaling the food before anyone could do other wise. I sighed as she finished, this trip could get longer with her around. Oh well, it'd be nice to have some company.

"Was that enough?" I asked expecting a no, which I indeed got. I sighed again, she needs to eat and walk at the same time, but that won't happen if she reacts the same way. I need to get to Central, and fast. Therefore, instead of making more, I made the plate disappear and lifted Sayu onto my shoulders. She gave a surprised shout and clung painfully to my hair, my poor scalp… I then created another plate of food and set it on my head, balancing it perfectly.

"Eat." I commanded, I then continued toward the largest place I could get to. She didn't need to be told twice as she began to devour the food, albeit at a much more… subdued pace.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," I scolded, "Anyway I am trying to get to Central, I suppose once there we can tell the authorities about what happened to you town." I explained, I was nearing the top of the hill. She didn't say anything; I guess bringing up bad memories is a bad idea.

When we got to the top of the hill, we were on a dirt road. _"Dang… I've been trying to avoid the roads, I don't want to run into Ed again, the little prick."_ I wasn't looking forward to the fight we would have when we meet again.

"I'm finished." I jumped a little; I completely forgot she was there! I removed the plate and erased it's existence again. I heard her giggling; apparently she felt my shoulders jump when she scared me.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?" she giggled, mimicking my thoughts. I shook my head before looking out; I saw what must have been a gift from god itself. The train station! Only it was like five miles away, damn it.

"Great, I finally found the train station. And no you didn't scare me, I get these weird shivers sometimes even if it's a hundred degrees." I really did have those, my friends joking that I had a danger sense. Because every time it happened something unpleasant or painful would happen nearby. Of course, she scared me, so nothing… scratch that something bad actually happens now. (Kitanos is narrating, remember?)

"YOU!" I heard some one shout out, _"this can't be good."_ I thought as I turned around to see a short kid standing next to a seven-foot tall piece of armor. _"Damn, I hate when I'm right."_

I waved to them, keeping a grip on Sayu, "Hi Ed, Al, how have you been?" I talked as if we were old friends; Al actually returned the pleasantries, but Ed on the other hand… well let's just say he is currently using words the author can't legally write. Even in an M rated fanfic, "THAT ALL YOU GOT TO SAY!?" Ed shouted looking up at me; I had set Sayu on the ground and was currently holding my hands over her ears.

"Now Ed… there is no need to shout at me. Also please don't curse in front of children, is that how Trisha raised you?" oh damn, wrong thing to say… why did I remember her name but not Winry's?

"And how would you know that, Kai?" he asked angrily. "How do you know my mother's name?" I looked towards the younger and taller of the two; Al had actually talked! He was holding Ed back from attacking me.

I ignored Ed and answered Al's question, "I read about you two, I know a lot about you. But that is for another time, so… ta-ta for now!" with that I clasped my palms together and put them to the ground. A giant wall of earth shot up surrounding them both. I picked Sayu up and activated my sonic speed. We blasted forward towards the train station; I looked back and saw the wall turned to dust by a very large hammer, courtesy to one Edward Elric.

"Oh boy, I forgot he doesn't need a circle to transmute stuff." I said quietly to myself, as if anyone could hear me over Sayu's screaming. I looked at her, she was currently in my arms bridal style holding onto my neck with a vice grip. I think she actually dislocated my neck.

"That hurts you know." I said as we landed two miles away from Ed and Al's position.

"Sorry, but that was scary." She said loosening up on my neck; I rolled my head enjoying the feeling of my neck popping.

"Much better, now how about I just run?" I asked, she nodded, "why are we running from them?"

"Well the little one wants to kill me, and I don't wasn't to die yet." I explained before running at my top speed towards the train station. I really wish Sayu wouldn't get that scared going that fast, but it can't be avoided. It took about seven minutes to run the last three miles. (Don't say it can't be done, there are plenty of people who can run five miles in like fifteen minutes. So three in seven isn't so farfetched)

"Why would he want to kill you?" she asked innocently.

"Don't know, but I don't want to be close enough to find out." I claimed, I didn't care whether or not he tried to kill me just as long as I finished the stupid mission first. I would never hear the end of it from the gate if I died thanks to some short guy.

We arrived at the train station, there were more people there then I thought there would be. I walked toward the ticket booth, "When is the next train to Central?" I asked the man at the booth.

"Central? Well lets see… ah here it is. It is set to leave in five minutes, would you like a ticket?" I nodded and asked for two. I set Sayu down and reached to get the wallet the gate gave me, the ticket man shook his head.

"No need to pay sir, state alchemists and their guests are allowed free passage to Central." He explained. I don't know why everyone thinks I am a freaking state alchemist, but hey… free tickets! I thanked him and took the tickets; I looked towards the road and saw a very large dust cloud in the distance. No guess who that is.

"Well lets hurry," I told Sayu as we both ran to the train. We then ran onto said train and took a seat on the other side o f the train, so the Elric bros. would see us.

The guy that shouts all aboard shouted… All aboard, what else would he say? We took off, I cursed the starting speed of the train, and it was too slow! Ed might catch up soon.

Suddenly we lurched forward at full speed, this caused me to almost get whiplash and caused Sayu, who was seated across from me, to fly into me. Painfully I might add, with a groan I asked, "Are you ok?" she nodded weakly as I set her down next to me. What the hell caused that!? (it was Kitanos)

I looked out the window; according to the loud speakers it would take several hours to get to Central… great this is going to be fun.

Several hours later

"_IT IS TOO FREAKING QUIET!" _I shouted in my head, I hate not being able to listen to my Ipod. Anything is better then this silence, Sayu had fallen asleep half an hour ago, resting her head in my lap. This leaved me with about twelve more people actually conscious in the train car, none of them remotely interested to me although they were all State Alchemists and guests. Except for one weirdo that was in the seat across the aisle from Sayu and me.

Said guy had been staring at me ever since he got here, creepy freak. He was wearing a brown hooded cloak, hood up. Nothing could be seen on his body or face, I don't know how I could tell he was looking at me, but I had a feeling about this.

I was fed up with him, "Ca…"

"It seems _he_ has finally sent someone to eliminate us." He interrupted me; it was like the guy had this rehearsed! _"Wait 'he' could he be… no way. Why would a homunculus be here? He probably… WHO AM I KIDDING?! IT'S A FREAKING HOMUNCULUS!" _I started to swear at the impromptu appearance of one of my assigned targets. At my current level, I would be slaughtered by most, if not all, of the homunculi.

"How could you tell?" I asked, subtly inching my hand toward my sword, making it seem as if I was scratching my side.

"That cross around your neck, it is the mark of the assassin that shall be the end of us. She told us of you when all of us were last together." I half expected this guy to attack me… 'she'? I know some of the manga and all of the anime… why can't I remember her name?

"Do not worry, I will not attack you. At least not now anyway, I am here to inform you that the only way to kill us is to have a piece of the remains from our original body." He stated, removing his hood.

Ah damn… it was Greed, the one with a perfect defense. I remember that he could control the carbon in his skin, turning it harder then diamond.

"Ah Greed… so it is you. You realize that you just gave away the advantage that your friend's needed right? I think that means you just betrayed them." I stated with an unseen smirk.

He chuckled, "I know that, but I really don't care what happens to them. Because I want you to guarantee that I will be the last one you kill." I raised an eyebrow at this; he wanted to be killed last? He already expects to be killed, so he wants me to guarantee he will live the longest.

"Fine, but I wonder if you can tell me where the other homunculi are?" I asked, maybe this might make my life a little easier.

"Nope, I only know where Pride is, but you already know that don't you?" I sighed, damn… I already knew where at least two of my targets are. If I can make nice with Ed, I may be able to meet up with three or so more. I wonder if they have gone to lab six yet?

"Perhaps you know where I can find any of their remains then?" I asked hopeful.

"You're in luck, I happen to know where most of our remains are." He reached into his cloak and threw me a list. I looked at it; it had the location of Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, and Sloth's remains. Or at least the most likely places they would be found at.

"Wow, quiet a lot of them, what about you and Wrath… oh wait he is his remains, so that's out of the question. So that leaves yourself." I looked towards him, he smirked.

"Seems that you know a lot, well my remains… I don't know, they were removed from where I thought them to be. So no luck there, buddy." He said smugly, _"Okay, five out of seven ain't too bad. Of course, the bad thing is that I have no idea where any of these freakin' places are! These have got to be completely random!"_

I looked up to glare at him, only to find him gone… he pulled a fucking Houdini. I groaned, I really wished I could listen to my music now. I could try to create an Ipod but I will probably fail badly… wait I got an idea!

"_Yuki!"_

"_Yes Master?"_ she responded.

"_Can you play audio only on my memories?"_

"_I'm not sure, let me see."_ It was a few seconds before I began to hear something. I looked around just to be sure, and yet I saw that there was no way I could have heard it. What I heard was a lullaby my mother had sung to me when I was a baby.

"_Great job, Yuki! Now can you play 'Radio Nowhere', please?_" she looked through several of my memories until she found it. I heard the music playing in my mind… cool! It was like having a built in Ipod in your head.

I sat back and tried to relax to the music, it was much better now that it wasn't so quiet. I quietly began to hum along to the music, careful not to wake Sayu.

Time passes much faster when you get to listen to music, I heard the conductor call out that we would be arriving soon. I woke Sayu up, she still hadn't woke up. (Oh, I forgot to add that he repaired her clothing when he picked her up at the beginning of the chapter.)

Five minutes later, we were at the platform looking around us at the amount of people. I looked towards the sun, trying to find out the time, and guesses it was like two or three in the afternoon. (They had arrived at the station at about five in the morning)

I heard both of our stomach growl. Sayu looked up at me sheepishly; I gave her the same look. I was too busy listening to music and Sayu was asleep most of the way here, so we both hadn't eaten on the train.

"Well… let's solve that problem." I said looking around; I found a directory person and walked towards him, Sayu right behind me.

"Excuse me." I said to get her attention.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she said politely.

"Where is the closest restaurant?" I asked hungrily. She smiled and began to list all of the nearby restaurants.

"Okay… how about one that wont take an hour to even get into?" I asked, I had realized that some people would have their lunch now, add that to the large amount of people who had gotten off the trains.

"Well there is this café a few blocks down the street that normally only serve state alchemist." She stated while pointing at said street. I sighed, _"Not again…"_

"I don't know why everyone thinks I am a freaking state alchemist! But unfortunately I'm not a state alchemist." I clarify the fact because if I tried to get in to the café I would be kicked out for not being a 'dog of the military'.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize that. But your clothing… it is far different then what civilians wear," I looked at my clothing; I bet that damned gate knew this too! I sighed as she gave me a different location to a good place for civilians to eat.

I thanked her and took off toward the place; it took five minutes for us to get there. The second I saw the sign I picked Sayu up and sonic dashed my way toward it. She didn't scream like the first time but she still held my neck in a vice grip.

I never bothered to notice the fact that I attracted the attention of every SA (State Alchemist) in a mile radius… let's just say that it is NOT GOOD!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Heh… another chapter down, god knows how many to go. Little sorry for not getting it on time but then again onlf about thirty people have read up to the second chapter. A fourth less read to the third… am I that bad at writing? If I was you could at least honor me with a flame.

Whatever, Ja ne readers.


	5. Unexpected Surprises

I really need to watch what I do, or else we might run into this type of problem much more often

I really need to watch what I do, or else we might run into this type of problem much more often. We got to the little café thing, about ten minutes later we were surrounded by every SA in the area.

Several of the people in the way of the guns looked like they were going to piss themselves, and Sayu looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. It is now time for me to get some answers.

I calmly set my drink down and address the big men with guns, "is there a problem?" I swear they face planted at that. Before anymore could be said a car rolled up behind them and a man stepped out. Three guesses who he is, a hint; he has a blonde women with him. Give up?

"Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, why are you here?" I swear every person there tensed up at my tone, it was as if I was talking to an old friend and not to someone who could burn my face off with the literal snap of his finger.

"Well, stranger, I am here on the account of that little alchemic move of yours." He said calmly walking up to me.

I raised an eyebrow and sipped from my drink, my scarf moved so I could eat with my face still concealed. "You mean what I used ten minutes ago?" he nodded. "Is there something wrong with it? I don't think I hit anyone, although it did make a sonic boom. Or is it the fact that no one in the military has that move and you want to make sure I'm not here to kill any one?" I couldn't resist making these people sweat.

"Well no damage as been done yet, but I'm here to make sure nothing would happen. It is true that no one has such an ability, yet I am still left wondering, why use such a move to get to a café?" he looked towards me both hands in his pockets, if we fought I had a upped hand. Suzuyu controlled fire; I would win because all his attacks would be countered.

"Oh forgive me," I looked towards the blonde on his right, "Riza Hawkeye, I apologize for leaving you out." I gave a mock bow and continued to sip my drink, completely ignoring Roy's question. The look on their faces was priceless, shock, always funny on military people.

"I won't tell you how I know this, but do know that if I was here to kill… well there would already be a lot of corpses right now." I stated, I looked to Sayu and saw that she was finished.

Before any questions could be asked I stood up, Sayu and the SA's weapons following. I waved and walked pass them, Sayu sticking close. One of them shoved a gun into Sayu's face, which caused her to scream and me to go into action.

In a flash I held the gun pointing up, and punched the holder of said gun as hard in the face as hard as I could sending him sprawling back into one of his friends. Immediately they all pointed their guns at me; I simply threw the gun behind me, where Roy caught it.

"Was that necessary?" Roy asked.

"Well it was, mainly because Sayu has a fear of guns and will freak out if you don't put them away. I am warning you, put them away or this," I aimed my hand at a statue and shouted, "Shatter!" this move had two different variations, one would cause a vortex at one point and all the air would rush to it, which would cause everything solid to turn to dust. The other one was for longer range, it caused a pulse of sound, which would pass safely through anything until it hit my target, which would also lose any type of hardness and turn to dust, and it was less painful and more controlled.

Using the second one, I turned the statue to dust, "will happen to you." I finished, we continued to walk pass the shocked SAs, we made it through before a burst of fire stopped us.

"You really don't expect to leave and not pay for that, right?" Roy said standing in my way, how the hell did he get from ten feet behind me to five in front with out me noticing?

"Well that was a thought, but then again if the country has enough money to send their officers around in fancy cars, why should I have to pay?"

"Good point, but you're still gonna pay for that." he held his hand up; I mimicked his action.

"Think you're the only one with fire alchemy? Well think again." I snapped my finger and everyone dove out of the way, nothing happened.

"HA HA HA… you fell for that bluff?" I laughed out, holding my sides as everyone in front of me had landed in awkward positions. I continue forward only to stop as a bullet whizzed by my head, sighing I turned to look toward Riza.

"Fire… Bullets… all I need is Ed to pop out of nowhere and scream at me… that would be the next thing to happen, I just know it." I sighed again as Riza commanded me to put my hands above my head. I complied… only to pull out my swords and between Sayu and Riza. She fired a bullet off; it was to scare me. It didn't work as I used my swords to deflect it and make it speed pass her head, taking a few hairs with it.

"This is your last warning, put away your weapons now and get down on the ground." Riza commanded with a quiver in her voice as the rest of the SAs with guns aimed theirs at me as well. I sighed before kneeling onto the ground, placing both of my swords onto it. Then clasped my hands and forced an earthquake to happen, every one fell to the ground. I used alchemy to mold the earth to grabbed a hold and break every gun they had dropped.

I clapped my hands together to get the dust off, "well that was fun. I was wondering if I could become state alchemist, can I?" the look they gave me just screamed bloody murder, so the same looks I've always had, no biggie.

"You want to become a state alchemist, after everything you just did?" Roy asked dumbfounded.

"Yup, that won't be a problem will it?" I liked annoying these people; it was fun!

"Are you going to pay for the statue?" he continues to pester me on that?

I walked over to the fallen statue, clasped my hands and fixed the statue. Why would they want me to pay if they could fix it like that? I voiced this question aloud.

"I hoped you would give me the money so I could pay off my rent…" he looked sad, I twitched at that, he wanted me to pay for his freakin' rent!

"Sorry to disappoint you, actually I want to hurt you for that, but I won't. Now as for my request to become a State Alchemist…" I looked towards him, wanting a good answer.

He looked around before walking toward his car, motioning me to follow. When we were situated in the car we drove off in a seemingly random direction, I then realized I never paid for the meal… whoops. I thought for a second trying to decide what song would play next, seeing as Roy ignored me and Sayu was trying to get over from the shock of reliving her recent past.

"_How is this song, Master?"_ I chuckled as I heard what the song was, 'I Won't Back Down'; very fitting right now, isn't it? I began to hum along to the music, every person in the car staring at me in some form or way, I could guess his or her thoughts 'weirdo'.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked annoyed.

"It's called humming, it was a little quiet and I can't stand quiet." I stated before continuing to hum, probably getting on her nerves at doing so. I noticed Sayu was especially paying attention to the song; guess she likes it.

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly.

"We will be going to my office, where we can talk in private. This way I may consider nominating you to become a State Alchemist." That was all he said for the next fifteen minute, the only noise was my humming as I had Yuki repeat the song until someone screamed at me to stop. Unfortunately, we got to the Central HQ before that could happen, aww… I wanted to know how Roy or Riza would react.

"Were you two on a date or something," I asked as we exited the car, getting a glare from Riza, "or do you just drive around town hoping something would happen?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the name of that song you were humming?" Roy surprisingly asked, I decided to humor him; it isn't as if the creator of the song is in this world, right? But then again he did ignore my question… oh well.

"I Wont Back Down, now exactly how far is your office?" we've been walking down a freaking maze of a building for thirty minutes now, I swear this guy is going in circles just to confuse me.

"Hmm… interesting, do you know the words?" I scoffed, "yeah I know the words, why you want me to sing them?"

He smiled and said, "Only if you want to serenade me." Ass, I got a comment or two about that.

"I didn't realize you were into men, sorry about your loss Hawkeye." I enjoyed the look they gave me. "Beside if I were to serenade someone here it would have to be…" I didn't finish as, when I rounded a corner, I ran into a giant of a man… a very sparkly man.

I looked at him, "sorry about that, Alex Louis Armstrong, I was trying to annoy Roy." I then walked around him to continue on my little trek, not paying any attention to the fact I just took away his little introduction.

"Please it was of no damage to me, for I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist." He then ripped his shirt off and began to flex his muscles; I instantly covered Sayu's eyes. There is no need for anyone to be exposed to that at such an early age, I just wish I had another pair of arms to cover my own eyes.

"Yes… well, please put your shirt on or I will get rid of your muscles." I threatened him.

"There is no way to get rid of such magnificent muscles! I dare you to try!" I stepped in front of Sayu and sighed, "As you wish muscle man," I clasped my hands together, I know I don't need to but this way they think I have similar powers to Ed and underestimate me. I then tapped his arm; all muscle instantly left his arm, leaving only the necessary muscles still there. Everyone gasped at that, I looked at everyone's faces; it was priceless!

"If you never remove your shirt in my general vicinity again or Sayu's, I will return it to normal." I looked at him, he was crying anime tears and all his little pink sparkles turned blue, he nodded fervently.

I returned the muscle, he nearly hugged me until I clasped my hands together, "No touchy, got it?" he immediately backed ten feet away, "Good." I turned around and walked towards Roy and Riza, "Can we please continue? This is getting troublesome, and I tend to make such things disappear." I stated in a 'not-quite-a-threat-but-still-close-to-it' manner. He nodded before walking to a door we had passed four times… it had his name on it… HE MADE US WALK IN CIRCLES!

"Bastard…" I muttered under my breath, he still heard it if the smirk was any hint. Riza stood next to the door as we walked in, he took a seat at his desk motioning me to do the same. He looked at Sayu, as if it was his first time seeing her.

"Your daughter?" I merely shook my head, "that is something else I wish to talk about, I found Sayu near Resembool, according to her, her town was attacked and everyone she knew was killed." I can be blunt too.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "attacked? By whom?" he questioned, staring at Sayu.

She shyly looked at me, I nodded and she began her little tale of what she knew had happened.

He leaned back into his chair when she finished, "that is very unfortunate, I will see if I can send some men over there to apprehend these criminals." Sayu had a bright look on her face before she thanked him; he then stared at me.

"Now… why is it that you want to be a state alchemist?" he had a strange look on his face.

"Oh… my name is Kai by the way. I have an agenda that I must keep to, but if you must know I will be killing the homunculi." I liked being mysterious; it was fun!

He was surprised to say the least, "Kill them? Why is that?"

"It is of no concern to you; after all I will be getting rid of a threat to your men."

He still looked unconvinced, "I have a… client that wishes for those who have no right to exist to be eliminated. My becoming a state alchemist will make my job a little easier, so if you do not wish to allow me passage into the State Alchemist exam… well it is up to you." It was true, if I could get a map I may be able to check out these places and search for the homunculi's remains. Therefore, I really don't need to be a State Alchemist.

"Oh? And who is your 'client'?"

"If I told you it would be a breach in the client-hitman trust, and I need him to trust me."

"Really? Why is that?" what was he, my freaking therapist? Asking me question after fucking question… annoying prick.

"Something important has happened recently, and I need his help if I want to make a living." Literally…

"Well seeing as you broke the laws of alchemy earlier…" damn… I forgot that all that muscle had to turn into something else, stupid mistake.

"I suppose I can nominate you; the exams will take place in a month. So you better brush up, because the test has both a written test and a field test, good luck." He then wrote something down and handed me the paper. "You can stay here; try not to attract attention to yourself…" I looked down; I was a six and a half foot tall man wearing the weirdest outfit ever! How is that not going to attract attention to myself?

"…or at least not too much attention." He corrected himself.

"Nice… now if you'll excuse us, we need to get going. I swear it took us three freaking hours to get here, and another thirty minutes to walk in circles." I muttered the last part under my breath. Again, he smirked, asshole.

--

It took us another thirty minutes to find the damn exit! The least the prick could have done was _not_ lead us everywhere but a fucking exit when we arrived. So that means it is around…seven or so now, most of the day is done, and we still have to find our new home. I looked up and down the street; I found what I was looking for… a taxi! I then hailed said taxi and handed him the paper with our new address on it.

It took us five minutes to get there; I wasn't expecting this… it was better then my place! Damn… I must have had it bad because Sayu groaned and complained that it was going to be too small for both of us. I sighed before waling up to the door, a note attached to it, 'welcome to your new home, it has everything you need, enjoy.' I shrugged and opened the door; this place wasn't as bad Sayu made it out to be.

I walked around to se what was what, there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a large study full of books, and a large kitchen with one of those island things. I continued to the living room… or rather the room with furniture and another bookshelf… I forgot that there aren't any TV's in this world… life is gonna be horrible here.

"I get this one!" Sayu shouted running into the larger of the rooms, and jumping onto the king sized bed. _"Oh hell no!"_ I thought as I walked into the room, "no way, nuh-uh, aint gonna happen, little girl!" I shouted as I walked over to her, picking her up under her arms and hefting her over my shoulder. She was screaming at me the entire way as I walked into the other room and threw her onto the smaller bed.

"This is your room, that my room." I said, "Stay away from my room." I said as I walked from her room, she jumped onto my back. I spun around a few times before she was dislodged from me and again landed on her bed.

She began to pout, "Why you attack Kai?" I asked.

"Because Kai took my room!" she responded.

"My room!"

"Mine!"

"My room!"

"Mine!"

"My room!"

"Mine!"

"My room." I said finishing the argument by tapping her forehead. She stuck her tongue out at me, that is until I grabbed her tongue.

"You really shouldn't do that, something might catch your tongue… like this." I smirked as she growled at me, I released her tongue and she glared at me.

"You are evil, you know that?" she said while pouting.

"And your point is?" I was enjoying this.

"You are mean." She said as she turned her back to me.

"If you think I'm evil and mean, then I won't take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes." Temptation… always works, no matter what.

She immediately turned around and gave me the puppy dog eyes, "I sorry…" she said cutely, it wouldn't work, because if fan girls were good for anything it was for building up an immunity for things like this.

"Well… fine, but for the record your little 'cute act' doesn't effect me, I was planning on going shopping tomorrow any way." I looked at the clock on the wall; we had been playing around for an hour! Wow… time really does fly when you have fun… weird. I walked out into the family room and looked around; I found a box on the table I had previously over looked. I picked it up and shook it, something shook in it, whatever it was it shook back at me… and it growled… I don't like the way this is going.

"What's that?" Sayu asked staring at the box in my hands.

"Don't know, but whatever it is it just growled at me." I stated, noticing a card on the side of the box. I read it, 'thought you might like to have a pet, don't worry if it bites you. That means she likes you!-the GOA'

"Huh… I really don't like this, stay back Sayu." I told her, she listened and stood back. I set the box down and cautiously opened it; I blinked as a… fluffy thing crawled around the box. I hesitantly held my hand out to it; it sniffed my hand a few times before it licked it. Sayu looked at it and I swear her eyes turned to hearts; she ran to it and hugged the poor thing. I sweat dropped as she began to talk about names for it, all the while, it was trying to get out of her grip, and I think it was turning blue…

I took pity on the poor thing at pulled from her grip; it coughed before nuzzling my hand. "I think you almost killed it." I said jokingly, she had a look of horror on her face as she began to apologize to it. Narrating of which, I need to find out what it is. I looked around and found a book where the box previously was, which was on the floor thanks to Sayu. I stare at the title, 'Your Wolf and You' well… at least I now what it is now.

"So you're a wolf huh?" I looked at it, I sighed _"I aint gonna like it but I need to find out its gender."_ I then proceeded to act on that thought and looked there.

"Eww… what are you doing to the cute wolf?!" Sayu shouted as I confirmed said wolf's sex, female.

"Trying to find out if it is a boy or girl, it's a girl…" I told her as I set the wolf down and examined her features, they will probably change when she gets older but right now her fur was light gray and white, with grey tipped ears and has blue irises.

"What should we name her?" I asked the wrong question… as Sayu immediately began to spout out cute or similar names, I held my hand up to silence her. She was giving me a headache, "why don't we ask her what her name is?" I suggested. I know it was weird but then again compared to my life recently… well a talking wolf wont surprise me right now.

She scoffed, "do you expect it to tell you?" she said sarcastically, smart-ass.

"Well I don't know, you told me your name, didn't you?" I shot back at her; she made a face and went back to spouting out random names that were cute again. I sighed and sat down onto the couch with the little pup, who was trying to get as far away from Sayu as it could.

"_Well… ah Yuki do any of you have an idea for a name?"_ I called out in my mind.

"_Suzuyu wants to name it something I can't pronounce… Kane has no clue, Kazuko doesn't know, and I think you could name her Kari."_ She reported, I wish I new why I could only hear her and not the others.

I looked at the wolf in my arms, "would you liked to be called Kari?" I asked her. Sayu made a face at me when the newly named Kari yipped at the name.

I laughed, "Guess she likes it. Sorry about that Sayu but she has chosen." I swear Kari nodded at that; she is from the Gate… so that means something has to be different with her. Sayu began to pout, muttering things about wolfs and annoying men.

Kari made a noise that I would soon understand as 'I'm hungry', I stared at her as she continued to make the noise, I finally realized what her problem was, "you're hungry…?" again I think she nodded at me. I sighed and looked at the book, trying to find out what a baby wolf ate, _probably milk since she has no teeth_. I was right, "huh… well let's get you something then." I stood up and walked to the fridge, Sayu following trying to get Kari from me.

I opened the door and saw a few bottles of milk on a shelf. I picked one up and walked back to the couch to feed her. I estimated that she must be around two weeks old, if her size was any indicator. I suppose she will be weaned off this milk in another twelve weeks.

"I want to feed her!" Sayu whined.

"You almost killed her earlier, remember?"

"But…this is different." She tried to convince me otherwise but it was to no avail, as by the time she was done trying to convince me Kari was finished with the bottle.

"Too little to late, Sayu. Now where am I gonna put you?" I looked around; maybe I could make a bed for her. I walked into my room, hoping a dog bed was in there because I didn't see one in Sayu's room. Apparently, luck was with me as a grey dog bed was in my room, along with some kind of… cat box… for dogs? I placed Kari onto the bed and dragged Sayu into her room.

"But I'm not tired!" she said, yet her eyes were going down.

"Really? Fine if you can lie down for ten minutes and you're still awake you can stay up." This was the same trick my mom had used on me a long time ago, it always worked. Just like it did now. She was out like a light the second her head hit the pillow. I pulled the blanket over her and walked into my room, where Kari was fast asleep as well. I then walked around the house, turning off the lights that were on, before returning to my bed.

I removed my scarf and any clothing on my upper body, and my shoes. I lay down on the bed and immediately realized one thing, there was no way in hell that I would be able to sleep on this bed it was too soft! I grumbled and repeatedly moved around on the bed trying to get comfortable, that is until I fell onto the floor. The much more comfortable floor… I really had it bad, didn't I? It took less then five minutes before I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was in the exact place I was last time, in front of the huge as hell walls. Although this time I knew where I was going, the memory garden thing…place… whatever! As I headed down the corridor, I saw a painting, a very beautiful painting of my mother. It had a younger me sitting in her lap looking up at her as she held my hands; I smiled at this for a second in remembrance before continuing on my way. It was much easier to find it then last time, I immediately went to work on getting every song I ever listened to in the same place.

This way I had all my songs at easier access and Yuki could find them faster. It would take me half an hour to get everything right, I knew I wasn't alone but then again I also knew whoever it was wasn't friendly either.

I backed up admiring my work when he attacked, in the span of five seconds he was already on the ground, his lower half of his body turned to dust. I looked down at him, "An assassin? In my own mind… I wonder what happens if I get killed in here?" I examined the assassin, normal assassin garb… meaning he was wearing clothing that was dark, concealed his face, and made moving easier. He had come at me with his arm pulled back; I reached down and pulled his arm up.

A freaking blade popped out and nearly took my eye out! I swore loudly and ripped the gauntlet off his arm to examine the blade. The guy was still alive, albeit barely, and was saying stuff in some language I didn't want to understand. I looked at the gauntlet; it had a switch on the palm that would release the blade, which was about a foot long. It reminded me of something… eh I'll get to it later.

"Are you four going to come out, or am I going to have to come to you?" I called out, my weapons appearing from their hiding places.

"Are you okay master?" Kane asked.

"Fine, but I'm wondering, how could an assassin get in to a fortress that has thousands of warriors in it?" I asked looking down at said killer.

"He was captured during the battle last time you were here." Kazuko stated.

"And I wasn't told?"

"We didn't think he would be able to get free of his restraints, I take full responsibility for his escape master" Kazuko then bowed to me.

"No bowing, it feels weird having people obey me, much less bow to me." I said waving off his apology. "Besides he aint getting up now. So get him restrained again and lets get out there and bust some skulls!" With that, I began to walk out towards the wall, before I remembered something, the screen on my guns. I pulled one out and looked at it; it was blank, until I tapped it. Then a whole shit load of menus popped up, I looked at each one until I saw 'Stats'. I blinked before tapping it; I saw an outline of my body pop up along with a lot of information on me.

I went back on the screen before seeing 'time' I looked at that one, a tutorial popped up. It explained that I controlled time in my mind, right now if an hour passed in here so would it out in the real world. I could change it to a week could pass here and a second would pass in the real world… cool. I could make time pass as I wish, so I wish time to change as so in here, one hour equals ten minutes in the real world.

I figure that will be enough time to get a few new powers, as well as get me some of the much needed alchemic knowledge. As I neared the wall I noticed that several of the Crimson Guard flanking me, I sweat dropped as they told me it was to prevent me from jumping down the wall again… spoilsports. I sighed as they led me towards a pulley system that wasn't there last time, I hooked my foot into the loop and held onto the rope, I was rocketed up to the top in less then a second.

While I tried to regain my balance from that speed, everyone else arrived. Now that I can see straight, I looked out to what I assumed to be the battlefield… it was not as I suspected it to be. There was a freaking village out there now, with the makings of a wall equal in size to this one on its outskirts. I looked towards Kazuko, as he was the one who looked like he knew what was happening.

"Allow me to explain, Master. When you cleared the last 'level', that area was unlocked, so to speak. Most of your mind has been over run by this darkness that we face every time you sleep. When an area is unlocked, it is regained from the darkness and can be occupied by us. The enemy that we will face later will also have access to these villages and use them against us." He finished with one of the smart cough things.

I nodded, not giving a damn about what he was talking about, "so that means every time we clear an area we will have to go farther each time to get to the next area, right?" he nodded. I sighed before walking backwards to the edge.

"That's real interesting and all, but I want to kill something, so can we get going?" I whined.

"Fine, master sometimes you act so childish." Kazuko stated while shaking his head.

I shrugged before leaning back and falling over the edge, every person there freaking out at that. I waved at them as I fell backwards, before focusing and using sonic dash the second I landed and blasting up, landing crouched on the ledge in front of Yuki. I waved, "what you waiting for? A signed invitation? " I asked, before spinning my hands, producing actual invitations to the fight and passing them out.

"There… now lets get going!" I shouted as I again blasted out backwards, every person there sweat dropping as I had literally just made invitations to a fight. _"I suppose I should fight with guns this time, I did use swords last time after all… thinking of which. I need to ask Suzuyu about the transforming deal later."_ I swore as I again heard the echo of my thoughts, _"DAMN ECHO!"_ I yelled in my head, only for it to blast me to the ground thanks to the echo.

I landed roughly on the ground… or to be specific flying through several walls _then_ the ground, "Ow" I stated as I shook my head, "that was fun…" sarcasm, always suitable in any situation.

I heard laughing behind me, I turned to curse at them when I realized something… I was in a bathhouse, the girl side of it to be exact. _"Oh shit…"_ was all I thought as they stopped laughing before realizing I wasn't a girl. (He has very long hair for a man, down to his lower back.) I immediately ran outta there before they castrated me, if you don't know what that means… well I aint telling you! I burst out of a door with hundreds of bath things flying at me.

"Having fun Master?" I swear to god…

"Oh yeah loads of it, Kane. Why don't you come here so I can tell you the details?" I said threateningly, he actually came towards me… the idiot. The second he was close enough I grabbed him and threw him into the bathhouse I had ran from, relishing in the fact that I could hear his screams all the way over here. Everyone backed away as I chuckled darkly and began to make my way to the next battle. I looked over my shoulder, "Any one else gonna say anything about what happened…? No…? Fine, let's get going." I then ducked as Kane was sent flying thanks to one very strong punch from a pissed girl.

I laughed before turning to Kazuko, "make sure whoever did that gets a good reward, he had some real distance!" I said as I looked to where Kane had landed, into the materials of the wall. I walked past him, Yuki and Suzuyu picking him out of the debris. I jumped up to the top of a nearby building to get a good vantage point, I was standing on a tower that had a large piece of wood jutting out of it, why is this so fucking familiar? Eh…

I could see quite a lot, I could even see the much-smaller-then-the-last-one army, there had to be about six hundred total, compared to the hundred thousand or so last time. I jumped back down and told them of this, "not as many as last time, but there has to be a reason for that. Expect surprise attacks or the enemy receiving reinforcements. Everything will be the same as last time, alright?" they all nodded and we started out on our little trek to the fight.

It took les then five minutes to get there, before the giant words appeared, 'kill them all in two hours, receive a piece.' _"A piece? A piece of what?"_ I sighed, told them to try to get as many as they could with long-range attacks. I pulled out my guns and aimed them at the front, a voice calling out "Ready… Set… GO!" hell immediately broke loose as the second that happened the ground in front of me burst apart and a fucking zombie popped out trying to claw me to death. It froze when it was less then a foot from me, growling and snarling at me as I shot him a good twenty times.

I thought back to the third power, 'this move shall activate when only it will save your life, once activated you can use it at any time.' I smirked, so that's what the third one did. I just got a new power Telekinesis; it seems that alchemy isn't the only thing unlocked. A percentage of my brain was unlocked, meaning that instead of the usual 7 that most people can use; I now have around 15 unlocked right now. The reason behind this is that when a certain amount of the human mind is unlocked we gain unheard of abilities. You know psychic powers… hinty hint hint.

I focused and sonic dashed as far above as I could. I made it a good 500 feet or so, I then looked down towards the army. Using alchemy, I fused the guns and formed a rail gun, oh yeah… now I'm packing. I let loose a barrage of bullets on the zombie horde; the difference between this time and the other, zombies are harder to re-kill. I mowed down about a hundred of them, which left about five hundred left. The rest of my allies getting over the shock of my new power began to slaughter anything that moved that isn't suppose to.

With an unseen grin, I changed the guns again, this time to twin combat shotguns. This is good… this is fun…this is a very fun time; all we need now is some fighting music… which I can provide! I thought on a song for a second before finding one. As it began to play everything seemed to intensify, I saw Yuki mow down at least a dozen zombies at once, Kazuko slashed another twenty of so into tiny pieces, Kane turning into a living tornado and shredding everything in a ten foot diameter, Suzuyu… was using her sword like a hover board and blasting them all with hellfire.

I fired off a good ten rounds around me, making the zombies seem to burst apart. Again, one of the burrowing zombies burst from the fucking ground… but this time it had a spiky chain that was thrown around my arm, ripping into it and forcing me to drop my guns. I have a high pain threshold, but having the skin literally ripped off my arm… that hurts like fucking hell! I yelled out before thrusting my uninjured hand at the zombie and shouted, "SHATTER!" I put as much energy into as I could.

Everything in front of me was obliterated, not crushed, but totally and utterly destroyed. I just took out almost all of the zombies, severely weakening myself in the process, leaving myself vulnerable to the horde of flesh eating undead creatures from hell. Luckily, I have about fifty loyal soldiers willing to die to protect me. The horde was only ten feet from my prone figure, when a wall of fire and ice burst from the ground, either killing or knocking the zombies into the air, where hundreds of blades of wind shredded them to slivers.

I held my hands up as the timer went off; I looked up and saw that the last one was just slain. It was by pure luck that my attack wiped out a large portion of the army. Then again, it must have been a miracle that none of my men had been killed by my attack, although they now have a deeper respect for me. I staggered to my feet creating a staff to help me balance. A light shown down form above a piece of something appearing in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it, suddenly all my energy returned and I saw something briefly.

I shook my head and got rid of the staff I hadn't needed, all the while trying to understand the glimpse of what I assumed to be a new power. Yuki ran over to me to heal my wound, it seems that a kiss from her isn't the only way for her to heal me. She placed her hands on my arm, wiping them down it, it stung but perfectly healed skin was left where she touched. As she finished I felt something move me, I looked around only to find that everyone else was a good ten feet away from me surveying the area.

"Something wrong master?" Yuki asked concerned.

"No I do-" every thing suddenly faded away as I returned to consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I awoke to a crying Sayu shaking me, I immediately sat up. I looked at her concerned, "What's wrong Sayu?"

Through the crying I managed to decode the words 'nightmare' and 'you' but the rest was unintelligible. "You had a nightmare?" she nodded before asking, "C-can I sleep with you?" in a small voice. I nodded and stood up. Sayu crawled onto my bed and I laid next to her, she grabbed my arm and turned around with it. Her back now to me with my arm around her, she soon stopped sniffling, "Good night, Kai."

"Night Sayu." I settled in for sleep, until I heard something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kari whimpering. I sighed, pulled my arm from Sayu, and walked over to Kari, picking her up. She stopped whimpering the instant I touched her, "looks like someone was feeling left out." I chuckled as the wolf in my hand nodded to me, "aww… sorry about that Kari." Sayu said as she gently petted her.

I snickered as I realized that Kari can't hear her… but she heard her own name earlier… this is confusing. Kari's eyes weren't open, so that should mean she was a new born. But she responded to the name Yuki came up with earlier, so that means she can hear… it's to confusing! Wolf new born are born blind, deaf, and completely inept at everything, relying on their mothers for the first few months of their lives.

I lied down, setting Kari on the bed next to me, Sayu on my other side. Sayu had her back facing me and went to sleep, I sighed as Kari began to whimper again. I picked her up and held her against my chest; she soon fell asleep as well. I sighed again, _"I know that Kari is going to do this every night, but hopefully Sayu won't be having nightmares more often. At least Sayu doesn't snore…"_ I sighed again; it took me another twenty minutes to fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was in the exact position; everyone around me looked the same. I began to laugh as I heard the song's words. (The song is 'Through the Fire and Flames' which I do not own, any songs I use are ones I know but don't own.) 'Now here we stand with their blood on our hands. We fought so hard …' every one else noticed the words as well and soon joined me in laughing. I looked about as I choose another song, this one much calmer.

"So… now what?" I heard Suzuyu ask as she hugged my arm, I glanced at her before walking back towards the village.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go to that hot springs I saw earlier." I told her as I tried in vain to get my arm out if her grip.

"Great idea master! I need a little relaxing after what just happened." She leaned her head against my arm; I looked towards the others for help. They all backed away from me shaking their heads, I saw Kane mouth 'you're on your own.' I glared at him before staring at my so-called loyal Crimson Guard, each one looking anywhere but at me. I blanched as Suzuyu began to talk about the fact that all the hot springs were co-ed. It wasn't that I didn't like girls, although that is understandable with fan girls, it's just that the fact that my mother hated perverts.

She drilled the fact that if I were to ever think that a woman was nothing more then eye candy, she would neuter me. Bathhouses and hot springs are the number one place for those kinds of thoughts. It was true I only had my mother for five years but as she said, 'it is never too early to give you a hatred of perverts.' It was true; I hated perverts with a passion. If I saw anyone doing something perverted, I would normally rat him out, beat him up, or expose him to whoever he was ogling. I was also taught to never lay a hand on a girl unless it was for something more intimate or in self-defense.

I began to fear for my life as I was dragged toward the hot springs. Just because my mother is dead out there doesn't mean she could come back to life for the entire purpose to neuter me. I desperately tried to break free of Suzuyu, which is until she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Am I really that ugly that you would try to get away from me so desperately?"

I groaned inwardly, I could never stand anyone crying much less a girl. If I were to ever cause a girl to cry… all hell would break loose, as I will do anything to stop her crying. I am glad as hell that my fan girls never found out about that glaring weakness.

I shook my head, "no, it's not that, I think that you are very beautiful." That probably was a bad idea, and so was the fact that I used my free arm to hug her as well. I heard the remaining three snickering behind my back; I looked at them with a glint in my eye.

"Crimson Guard!" I called out, instantly five of them appeared before me at attention.

"I want you to make Kane and Kazuko experience the meaning of pain. As for Yuki…" I stared at her with an evil glint in my eye as both of the men were being dragged away, my tone sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Do… nothing to her." I stated with my eyes closed from the grin on my face, every one face faulted at that. Just what I had hoped, Suzuyu let go of me to face fault, so that left me free to run like fucking hell! I burst away from them shouting, "THAT ORDER IS REVOKED!" behind me, both Kane and Kazuko thanking me, with Yuki laughing at the fact the Suzuyu just lost her chance to see my face. This is what every one in my mind wanted to know, apparently only Yuki had seen my face. Seeing as she pulled down my scarf to kiss me.

I laughed as I landed under a bridge, watching as Suzuyu run past me and into an entirely wrong direction. I laughed quietly as she ran out of sight; I then walked out of my hiding spot still laughing. I began to walk in a random direction away from Suzuyu, just so I could get to know this new village. There were villagers that would greet me kindly, most of them any way. A few of them would stare at me as if completely surprised that I even existed.

I walked towards a park, "I wonder if there are any children in here…" I muttered to myself, I had yet to see a single child, toddler, or even a baby so far. Well all that was changed as I saw a huge park full of children. I walked over to a near by bench and sat down. Several of the children stopped what they were doing to stare at me, before they would continue what they were doing. I was glad for this moment of peace. I didn't pay any attention to the person sitting next to me. That is until she stared at me for ten straight minutes; I finally got fed up with her and turned to her to tell her off.

My voice was caught in my throat as I saw who it was; there was no way in hell that it could be her! I rubbed my eyes and looked again, hoping that someone else was there. She was currently staring at me in shock as she had been in the ten minutes.

"K-Kitanos?" she asked shakily.

I nodded numbly, it was her! She immediately hugged me for all she was worth, I was still in shock. (Can anyone guess who she is?)

"But how…?" I asked after five minutes. She smiled and began to answer, that is until Suzuyu calling out my name interrupted her. I groaned, "Get to the crimson castle, I'll see you there." With that said, I began to run as fast as I could away from Suzuyu's voice. It was another hour and a half before I finally made it to the castle, it took 90 of that time to lose Suzuyu again, and again after, she found me a second time.

I growled at the amount of time that was wasted, this was getting annoying! Since when does a weapon fall in love with their wielder? I sighed in relief as I saw the walls nearing; I walked over to the incredibly large gates they had built when I unlocked this village.

I looked around; it seems that the only people who lived around the wall and gates were part of my army. I felt myself being watched; I looked around not seeing anyone, before I continued on to the gates. The feeling went away for a second that is until I jumped back as a figure appeared in front of me. I reached for my weapons as I saw an unfamiliar person in front of me.

From their stature, I could tell it was a woman. She was about five eight, and wore a black cloak that hid any other of her features. I saw a symbol on her chest that I had also seen on the flags, uniforms of my army, and my own clothing. It was a symbol I had made up as a family crest when I was thirteen. (Go to my profile if you want to see it, sorry if I looks bad, but I drew it myself this time) I stared at her cautiously, "Can I help you?" I asked.

She bowed to me, "I apologize if I seem suspicious Master Kitanos, but I have been searching for you for over an hour." She said as she straitened, I was unable to see any of her face. I think she was waiting for an explanation.

"Um… sorry?" I asked confused, she sighed exasperatedly before she motioned for me to follow her. I followed as she lead me towards the walls, the person I saw made me hide behind her. If I could see her face… oh well I still hid behind her to avoid Suzuyu. Right now, I actually lifted her up and ducked behind her, not looking inconspicuous at all. I felt several blades hidden in her cloak as I walked for us both.

"Master…? What are you doing?' she asked embarrassedly.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Her!" I pointed at Suzuyu, who was currently looking every direction in search of me.

"Why?"

"She is trying to… it is none of your business." I muttered out trying to shrink as we neared the gates.

"You realize you can order the crimson guard to keep her away from you, right?"

"I don't want to lose any men to her! Plus if she starts crying…" I left it at that as we arrived at the gates. It was nothing short of a miracle that I went through with Suzuyu not seeing me. I wouldn't thank god because he would have had her see me a mile away. I was currently walking backwards still holding the women in mid air, unsuccessfully hiding behind her, until Suzuyu was out of sight.

"You can put me down now Master." She told me.

"ok." I set her down; she shook her arms to get the feeling back into them.

"You're afraid of her?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope. But if she cries, any girls actually, I have to stick to my honor and do everything in my power to stop her crying." I explained as she continued to lead me towards the castle. She stopped in her tracks when I told my little honor code. The hood moved and I assumed she was looking at me strangely.

"Really?" she asked slyly.

"_I'm screwed"_ I thought, I couldn't believe I just revealed that, I am so screwed. I nodded hesitantly, "yeah… you have something to say about it?" I asked in a commanding tone.

The hood moved back and forth, "No master, nothing at all." She said nonchalantly.

"Three things, I know you're lying, what is your name? And where are we going?" we had been walking through the castle halls for the last five minutes; I have a sense of deja vu right now.

"In order, I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, my name is Senshi, and we are here." We arrived at an intricately designed door; she opened the door for me. I entered to see a large room with a very long table with various people on each side; with a large and royally designed throne at the head. When I entered all talking stopped as each person stared at me, Senshi entered behind me closing the door. I looked around nervous on the inside, yet nothing was revealed on the outside. I assumed the throne was my seat and began to walk towards it.

As I walked past each person bowed to me, making me uncomfortable, which was easily noticed by everyone. I got to the throne, who the hell was this designed for? Some fatass of a king with a four-foot wide ass? The damn thing was about four times to big for me! I looked around as each person noticed the size of the throne. I snickered as a few of the people bean to sweat; I climbed onto the throne before lying on it, setting my head on one side and my feet on the other side. I stared up at the ceiling, "can someone please tell me why I am here?" I asked loud enough for al to hear.

Kazuko stood up, "you are here to-" he was interrupted as Suzuyu burst through the door; "I couldn't find master." She called out, she saw me. I waved to her, "nice of you to join us Suzuyu-chan." I called to her jokingly. She turned bright red, before she stumbled her way to her seat next to Yuki. The seating was like this, me at the front, Yuki and Suzuyu to my left, and Kane and Kazuko to my right. Then came Senshi on my left next to Suzuyu followed by other people I didn't know.

"Now if everyone is here… you may continue Kazuko." I told him with my hands tucked under my head still staring at the ceiling.

"Yes master, now as I was saying. You are here to manage your mind." He explained, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Manage my mind? Okay… if you say so, now where do I start?" I asked, several people began to talk at once. I sighed, although that was quiet; it was enough to shut them up instantly. I took my hand and pointed at a man dressed in blue. He caught on and began to talk, "Thank you for choosing me first, my lord. I am the head of managing you memories." He had my full attention, if my memories were involved this must be top priority.

"It seems that your memories are deteriorating, although everyone has this happening to them, yours are deteriorating much quicker then they should. If I am to save your memories I will need permission to copy them so we will not need to worry about this." I blinked.

"How is coping them suppose to help?"

"Copies of memories do not deteriorate, as only the original can deteriorate." He explained.

"Fine, you have my permission to copy my memories, how will you achieve this?" I asked.

"I will have send someone to view them one by one to copy them perfectly. We will be able to selectively copy memories so your more unpleasant memories can be forgotten, do you wish for us to do this?"

"NO!" I shouted out, he shrunk back looking terrified.

"Every memory shall be copied, got it?" I said roughly, he nodded quickly before sitting down again. I pointed to a women wearing grey clothing, "you next"

She nodded and stood, "Thank you, my lord. I am the manager of your villages… or rather village at the moment." A women as a mayor… cool I've always wondered how that would work out.

"I see, and are there any problems?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately there are problems my lord. It seems that several gangs have formed. I seems that for every enemy that is destroyed we gain a villager and a piece of village, but the villagers that are a part of the gangs have the remnants of their former lives still intact." She explained.

"So the bad guys I kill come back as good guys, but for some reason some have kept their bad side." I dumbed it down for my better understanding as well as for the others. She nodded, "That is correct my lord."

"So what is it that you need?"

"When a villager joins us from the remains they are simply allowed to enter the village. What I propose is that we instate a check point to enter the village, so we can find the villagers who wish to kill you sooner." I stared up for a second.

"As you wish, it seems like a good idea. However, what of the ones who don't retain their personalities? They will suspect something if each one is checked out, they may begin to worry of an attack on their very homes if we are too cautiously with this." I told her of my thoughts.

"That would be a problem, but if it saves your life this plan could mean much more." She reasoned.

"I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. But if you are so insistent on this, go ahead with it. But just make it look as if your people are merely getting information. Also check out the more suspicious ones if need be." I then looked to the last person who had talked earlier, Senshi.

"Now the last one, Senshi." I didn't look at her, as I didn't look at the others as well. I simply laid there with my hands behind my head looking up.

She nodded before standing, "I am the main commander of your ASF or your Assassination and Stealth Force." I blinked, Special Forces? I turned my head and looked at her.

"Special forces? You don't mean… mentally chal-"she threw a paper weight at my head, it stopped in mid air before it floated back to where it was earlier.

"No my lord, by 'special forces' I mean a force of men and women with above average talents that answer to you directly and only to you. They deal with all kinds of different problems." She explained.

"Such as?"

"Stealth missions, assassinations, full out battle, any fighting situation not suited for the average Crimson Guard, or for any one else for that matter." She looked positively ecstatic at this.

"I see you enjoy your job." I could practically feel her blushing, "I may stop by to test them out, but I digress, what is your problem?"

"They are getting antsy; they do not feel safe with the fact that you place all of your trust in the crimson guard during a battle. They wish for at least two of them to come with you during each battle."

"Hmm… they are worried about my safety?" she nodded, "I suppose that is acceptable, but I wish to choose the first two to come with me." I stated.

"'the first two' my lord?" she asked confused.

"From what you told me they are possibly more loyal to me then almost anyone else. If I played favorites, it would not bode well, so I will alternate. How many are there?" I didn't think about this much, if they were worried and wanted to fight, then who was I to discourage them?

"There are 2030 total." Holy shit… well I wasn't going to run out of them any time soon… I guess this means I will meet a lot of them.

"… that's a lot of people." I muttered.

"So… is that all? Because I have some one important to get to." I looked around, no one else was making a move to talk, "okay, I guess this meeting is adjourned… or something… whatever leave now!" I spouted out confused; I had no idea at all as to what the hell I was doing. They each looked at me amused at my confusion; I glared at them, "LEAVE NOW!" I shouted out. Everyone scrambled for the door as quick as they could, getting wedged in the doorway in the process. I snickered as they all began to panic; I calmly walked over to them before planting my boot to the person behind everyone else, which then caused everyone to go flying through the door.

"That was…interesting, now I ne-" BEEP BEEP BEEP, "GOD DAMN IT! I swear to god, do I have some kind of sleep disorder?!" I shouted out, I pulled out the time screen. It went to the same time thing instead of how I had it._ "What the fuck?! Is this thing defective or something!?"_ I though t angrily, the screen then popped up with more instructions. 'If at any time you are brought back to consciousness the time shall be reset to its default.' I swear this thing is mocking me…

Everything faded from view as I reluctantly went back to the real world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX END CHAPTER

Oh jeez, this as more of a filer chap. So wait until the next few in order to get the more actiony parts, meaning more battles, death and destruction everywhere in sight. I wonder if anyone can tell me who the woman was? I think there was more then enough hints… eh, Ja Ne.


	6. A day of shopping and The Alchemist Exam

Nothing to say for now

Nothing to say for now… other then the fact that there will be a real life fight scene now.

Oh yeah if the text is underlined like this then it means he is hearing thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I groaned as I looked up at the ceiling… why was the ceiling so high up? I looked to my left and saw the floor… how the hell did I get on the floor? How can anyone actually fall in this position, my legs were still on the bed with what I assumed was Sayu laying on them. In addition, Kari was using my neck as a pillow; she was currently staring at me as well.

"Weird… I swear you were smaller yesterday… oh well, morning Kari." I greeted her. She barked in return, "Morning Daddy!" I blinked and stared at her, _"Did she just… nah. There is no way she could… I think I'm still half asleep or something…"_ I picked her up and set her on the floor next to me, I then sat up and saw Sayu's back was to me. Seeing this as an opportunity to annoy her I wrapped my scarf back around my face and harshly pulled my legs away from her. She spun around twice before she glared at me.

"Why'd you do that?!" she asked angrily, I merely laughed. I focused and created some clothes for her, "here, get dressed. I'm going to make breakfast." With that said, I grabbed my shirt and walked to the kitchen, Kari trotting behind me. I walked over to the fridge and got out the most basic of breakfasts, eggs and bacon. I set everything up and began to cook. Sayu walked out in her new clothes, new jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt.

"Wha-"she began.

"Eggs and bacon, now eat." I told her while handing a plate of said food, not even looking away from the stove; I fixed my own plate and downed it before I even got to the table. I can eat really fast. Sayu made a face, "I haven't even started and you're already finished! I did even get to see your face…" she mumbled the last part. _"She didn't see my face last night? Hmm… the light was off so the shadows probably hid my face, I though she would have seen for sure."_ I put my dish in the sink.

"Daddy, I'm hungy!" I looked around, where the hell was that voice coming from? I heard Kari making the 'I'm hungry' noise and walked over to the fridge to get her food… or at least that was what I was planning to do, If Sayu hadn't ran at full speed to the fridge to get the bottle. _"Whoa… she's fast for a little girl…__"_ I thought surprised. She turned to me and gave me a begging look; I waved my hand in a sign of acceptance.

"Just don't kill her okay?" I joked; she took me seriously and nodded her head. She ran over to a cowering Kari and managed to pull her from behind my legs, Kari has strong a grip for not having any teeth. She began to feed her very carefully; she was acting like Kari was a fragile porcelain doll! As Kari greedily drank from the bottle, I began to think.

"_Uh guys? Is anyone there calling me daddy or something? I hope so or else I might be going crazy or something…"_

"_Sorry master it wasn't any of us… maybe Kari is telepathic?"_

"_No… its not that Yuki, otherwise Sayu would have said something. Can you guys find out what my powers are? Maybe I got something else beside telekinesis."_

"_We'll get on it right away master."___She left after that.

I sighed and looked over to Sayu and Kari,_ "Why am I getting close to someone in this world? If what the gate said was true, then when I complete this mission then I won't be needed after this… what will happen to them? Why did the gate send me Kari in the first place anyway?"_ these and other questions worried me, "_exactly how long could I stay in this world? I might have to cut all connections to them now to avoid hurting them later, when it will hurt even more then now… no I could never do that to her."_ I bet you are wondering why I am like this about Sayu huh? Do I have to tell them? (Yes, you have to tell them…NOW!) Stupid author...

(I heard that!)

Eep… fine then well go to a freakin flashback ok? You happy with that? (Yes)

XxFLASHBACKxX

I guess I'll start at the beginning, or more of a little history lesson actually. My mother lived in a town with about 3000 people in it, on a good year. This town was not small but it wasn't big either, it had all the technology the big cities have, so it wasn't so bad. Actually, it was very bad, the town was full with very zealous people who all had the same religion, each and every one of them. Now this isn't a bad thing, but they actually have the laws taken from their bible and use them in the town. One such law is that a child born of sin, such as non-marriage or rape, is considered to actually be the devil's incarnate.

The bible stated that if a child of sin is born then it has a high chance of becoming the devil and will bring forth the apocalypse and end humanity as we know it. I was such a thing, one night my mother was walking home with a few female friends from a bar. Drunken men jumped all of them, the men ignored my mother's friends and went for her, and apparently, even drunk men go after the prettiest women they can see. My mother could be considered an angel sent form heaven by personality alone, with her looks alone most women would kill to get her body, as would many more men.

Her friends managed to run to the police station that was a mile away, but by the time they arrived she had lost her virginity to the men. There were only two of the men, but there was at least five of the women, they could have taken them on easily… but they ran away to leave my mother to suffer. My mother was twenty-three at the time, she was traumatized after that. She shut herself off from society and only came out of the house to get food, pay bills, and work. She didn't discover she was pregnant until she was three months along, she never bought a pregnancy test and everyone thought that she was sterile because of tests done when she was a little girl.

At the time, no one could notice, as by this time she had recovered from the attack enough to go out again, nor did she tell anyone. Having life grow inside you is something that can't be described, but as she got farther along they noticed. As per the bible's instructions they would do the following: they would try and convince her to kill the child, fake acceptance and offer to give her a sonograph to see the child, which they would do… after they had the nurse inject a special serum that would kill the child, and if she had caught them at that or the serum failed then they would force her to have an abortion. They had done all three.

At the first step my mother was already five months along, she threatened them away with a gun when they started to talk about killing her child. A month later, after they carefully apologized and monitored her, they brought up the second step, which my mother was prepared for as she read the bible over to get the information. It went as this, my mother entered the hospital ad was sent into the room to get into the whole procedure. That was when they drugged her, after she was in an drug induced sleeping they injected the serum to kill me. It was a drastic failure, kinda… the only thing it did was alter my DNA in certain areas. It changed my hair and eye color, as well as it altered something that could only happen in hero stories.

It increased the height I would reach when I was older, but that's not the change. The change was a dramatic increase in my healing, as if I broke a bone I would heal in less then a tenth of time then the normal person. Now this isn't like healing from a gunshot wound in a few seconds, its more like you stop bleeding far before the paramedics can even arrive. It helped me survive my years up until I could kick their asses. But that is not this part of the story, after they injected her with the serum they made it look as if she fainted.

She knew what had happened the entire time, but she went along with it while she was crying on the inside. You wouldn't believe how surprised everyone was when I was shown to be alive. My mother always hugged me when she told me this part. After they discovered this they began to freak out and shouted things that were supposed to purify themselves or something. This had only happened four other times in the history of the town. My mother remained at home and had much more trustworthy friends to get her food, the friends were also mothers who could understand her but still tried to tell her to get rid of the child.

She was less then seven months along when she was kidnapped and taken to the hospital where they proceeded to rip me out of her. They placed me in an empty tub and placed my apparently dead body next to her at her request. She always cried at this part, she cried and took me from the tub and held me. As if she really was an angel form god, her touch seemed to bring me back to life and I began to cry out. No one could believe it; I had basically been given a premature birth. My mother had gloated that no one could kill me because I was a sign from god.

No one believed her, yet at the beginning they had actually begun to believe her that is until they saw my eyes. Yeah…red eyes with little black markings… not very good for you. They then proceeded to try to kill me, until my mother kicked all their collective asses… he he he that was always funny. She had pre-prepared baby things for me when she found out I was a boy. She raised me basically alone for two years, I was never left alone. She had learned this quickly enough as the first time she took a shower someone broke in to kill me. They didn't get within so much as ten feet of me before they were beat into next Tuesday.

The first things to know about moms… never try to hurt their children unless you want to be horribly beaten. Last I knew he had just waken up from his little 16 year nap, did I mention that by next Tuesday I meant sixteen years next Tuesday? Too many people would break in to the house so she began to take me out more often where they would never kill me in the open. They can kill a baby in their own home bur never out in the open where people can see them. If I was left alone for more then a minute I would be called things but never touched in anyway shape or form… sometimes. They would normally call me names or try to exorcise the devil from my body… or something like that.

Which would explain why I thought my name was 'sin' until I learned otherwise, my first word was 'sin' as well. When I was two, some of the other parents had actual believed my mother and allowed their children to play with me. I could never be called a quiet child nor could I be called a loud one. When around others I would become so silent I wouldn't be noticed in fear of being hurt. Despite the fact that my mother rarely left me alone, she couldn't be with me at all times. Some of my largest scars are from those times, such as the four inch long cut across my back, or the almost foot long cut along my chest. My mother always found them and beat them into the ground. I got my fighting prowess from her.

Had I known that my mother was going to die right before my fifth birthday, I would have cherished the time I had left with her. I was playing out side when they came, three men wearing suits. I ran to my mother, telling her about the men. Instantly her good mood vanished and she stood protectively in front of me as the men barged into our home. I glared at them from behind my mother's legs, they actually backed away at that. My mother shouted for them to leave, they didn't listen. Instead two of them rushed her while the last one went for me, I freaked out as they pulled my mother away from me.

I growled and kicked the man as hard as my almost-five-year-old body could right in between his legs, I swear his high-pitched scream broke the window. As he fell from the kick that I assumed broke his balls, I ran over to help my mother. One of the two men slammed his fist hard into my gut; my entire body was wracked with pain. I weakly watched as my mother called out to me, then she began to tell them of a loophole in the law. 'If the bearer of the devil child is killed in his place she shall take with her any and all of his sin and evil powers with her.' I swear that if this god exists I will find him and completely and utterly annihilate him!

They tried to reason with her but she demanded that her life be taken instead of mine; even that young I understood what was going to happen to her. I even began to weakly convince her to let them kill me. I had barely started when she shouted out, "I will never let them kill you!" it was the first time she had ever raised her voice to me. When the men saw that she wasn't going to cave in they started with the ritual. They first began to beat her horribly, and then they stabbed her 23 times, because it was the devil's number. I cried all the while, yet she never shed a single tear. The ritual had ended; she was to bleed to death on the floor from the stab wounds that were nonfatal. Yet the fucking bastards took it a step farther and raped her!

The third man never recovered from my kick but he was well enough to force me to watch, I shouted at them to leave her alone the second they started until my throat was sore and my voice hoarse. They left soon after; I crawled over to her and weakly held her hand. She smiled at me; her face and neck were the only parts of her body that weren't damaged,

"That's my little trooper, never give up and know that I will always love you and be proud of you…" she closed her eyes for the last time and stopped breathing. When I felt her grip falter I began to cry harder then I already was and tried to wake her up. (Tell me if I'm any good at these sad scenes)(I was listening to 'How to Save a Life' on the radio while typing this, coincidence? I think not!)

I fell asleep crying at her side… when I woke up the next morning hoping it all was a very horrible nightmare, it was not so as I saw my cold dead mother in front of me. I began to cry again and repeated my last actions of trying to wake her to no avail. I sat there crying for hours until the doorbell rang, I slowly got up and walked the font door. When I opened it I saw my mother's friends with their children, they all began to immediately get worried as my clothing was stained with my mothers blood.

When they asked what happened I merely stepped to the side and pointed at the corpse of my mother. The adults were instantly at her side. One checked her pulse and shook her head; I already knew she was dead. Everyone began to cry, but I didn't. It wasn't as if I was not sad it was that I had run out of tears an hour ago. One of the women made a motion to hug me, the second she laid her hand on me I bolted away from her, running to my mother's room and locked the door behind me. I lay on her bed not feeling anything.

The last thing I wanted was for someone to touch me, the only person I wanted to hug me was my mother but I knew that was an impossibility. The women tried to coax me to come out of her room but I never responded, eventually they left to notify the police and morgue. I laid there for two days staring at the ceiling, the picture of my mother being hurt like that and me being unable to help her stuck in my mind. My single thought was, _"I let her down… she is dead because of me… this is all my fault."_ I repeated this thought through my head.

The only time I got up was to eat, go to the bathroom, or to bathe. The first time I left, I noticed my mother's body was still there. I moved her to a more dignified position and placed a clean white sheet over her body, just as the people from the morgue arrived to take her body. They gave me coldhearted looks as if blaming me for her death, as they took her body to the hearse. "Her funeral will be in four days, demon." One of them said with venom, I fought them when they tried to take her body. I bit, scratched, punched, kicked; anything that I could do to damage them was done. It deterred them for ten minutes but then they hit me hard over the head.

They gave me the message and left, I laid on the blood stained floor. I got up and began to robotically go through the motions of a bath, getting dressed and finding the black suit for her funeral. My mother had gotten the suit for me when her sister was getting married; she was the maid of honor. But when I was told I couldn't come my mother immediately left to stay home with me saying, "If my son can't come then I won't come either." The suit was tailored a few weeks ago, so it would still fit.

Several times did people, who actually believed my mother that I wasn't the devil incarnate, come to my house to offer condolences. I didn't let them in, but they always left something for me. Mostly it was money, some were cards, but the one that caught my attention was the one that said 'Will of Sarah Maverick' I understood how to read my name and my mother's. I didn't know what 'will' meant at the time but I kept that along with everything else left on the porch in a secret place.

(Yeah his full name is Kitanos Maverick, but he thinks he is unworthy of his mother's name so he changed it to Letum, which means 'death' in Latin, I think I spelled it right)

On the day of my mother's funeral my friend Jeremy, who was my age, and his mother came to get me. I opened the door in my black suit, his mother commented on it but that was all that was said between us as we got into her car. Jeremy's little two year old sister tried to get me to talk but I remained silent the entire time. I remained silent throughout the priest's little speech thing, I was the first to her casket and the last one to be at her grave. My ride had left long ago, despite Jeremy's pleas for them to wait.

I stood there staring at her grave nearly until it was dawn, after praying for her soul to be in heaven, I walked in the direction of my house. It took me an hour to get there but I didn't care. I was given a guardian; a nineteen-year-old girl who didn't speak to anyone, her name was Chelsea Halvon. She was pretty but she was too shy, she had long brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was nice to me and was the only person I would talk to for three years. She was given a check each month that contained ten thousand dollars in it. I thought it was a little much; even when I was finally able to read my mother's will I didn't see any reason for the amount of money.

She had left me the deed to the house and a key and combination to the large safe in her room. In it, I found a large amount of tapes with different ages on them. She had recorded various things she hoped to talk to me about in the future, but she knew she was going to die… she knew. There was one for right after her death; I put it into the VCR when Chelsea was asleep.

She appeared on the screen, she smiled at me. "Hi baby… if you are watching this then I have passed on. I want you to know that I will always love you; also, you had better not be reclusive! You need to have friends, because life is much easier with friends to help you, especially with the bad stuff that happens. I know you must still hurt by my passing away, and you don't trust anyone but you need to." She had a pleading look on her face.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain by making you into someone who hates the world. I know you must blame yourself for my death as well… I know that if they come to kill you I will give up my life to save you. But if I end up dieing some other way… it is not your fault no matter what. Never blame yourself for the actions of others unless you know you could have stopped them without a doubt, ok?" even though I knew she wasn't able to see I nodded my head. She must have predicted this action, "good boy, now listen to your mother and get to sleep, I know you must be watching this after your bedtime." I swear she must have been psychic or something. She gave me a look. I sighed, it felt as if she was really here now.

I stopped the tape and went to bed.

Every day after that I watched a tape, if it was on the label that is. I would always listen to her words; she even had advice for the fan girls I would get. I still think she was psychic or something. When I turned eighteen Chelsea asked if she could live with me, I was shocked that she wanted to stay. After taking the words from my mother about being reclusive, I used her advice to try to get Chelsea to get more outgoing, it worked and now she has a freaking fan club like me.

XxEND FLASHBACKxX

There I told the damn story, now are you going to stop bothering me? (Maybe…)

Now you know, I lost my mother right in front of my eyes. Sayu lost both her parents and everyone she knew, so I can sympathize with her. I heard a burp from Kari and Sayu begin to giggle. I chuckled, "finish eating so we can go shopping." I stated, she tossed Kari at me and began to rapidly eat her food. She was finished in two minutes, "you know when I said to hurry I didn't mean to inhale the food, only I can do that and not get a stomach ache." I scolded her. She probably didn't hear me as she was already at the door with her shoes on waiting for me.

I turned Kari in my hands and looked her in the eyes, "this isn't going to be good is it?" she shook her head, "I don't think so Daddy" before I could link her to the voice I heard, Sayu dragged me out the door. I sighed as she was making a scene at how slow I was going. _"Are all girls like this? I don't think Chelsea acted like this when we went shopping, although Lori always dragged me and Jeremy shopping with her… I wonder if she ever knew Jeremy likes her?"_ before I could think more on this we arrived at the shopping outlet, and thus began the mini hell of a shop crazed little girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was nearly four hours of shopping. The only thing I bought for myself was a small drawstring bag that Kari could sit in. I placed her so her front paws and head were on my right shoulder. I probably spent about two bucks on it; meanwhile Sayu had me spend nearly three hundred dollars on clothes for her. Yet we got Kari something, a five-dollar collar for Kari, it was silver with her name stitched in gold thread on the side. I also bought a map, to find the locations on the list Greed gave me. I saw a park and looked at Sayu who was looking up at me, "Go ahead, I'll be at this café if you need me." I sighed as she ran off to the playground.

I walked over to a table along the edge and set the little wagon with all the bags in it next to me. I looked over my shoulder and patted Kari on the head, "Sayu is weird isn't she? Its like she forgot all about what happened to her family." Kari nodded before she yawned and settled her head on her paws to nap.

A waitress walked over to me, "What can I get you, sir?" she asked cheerfully.

"Tea please." Was all I said as I unfolded the map and list to find these locations.

I swear she vanished for a few seconds only to reappear with a cup of tea and a pitcher, "Here you go sir." Her tone was different for some reason. I thanked her and she left quickly. I moved my scarf a little and stirred in the sugar to get ready for my new work. After about forty minutes I had found six of the fourteen or so locations given to me. Damn it was hard to find these places. I blinked repeatedly when I couldn't see out of my left eye. I rubbed it a few times but it did nothing to help.

"**How are you doing Kite?"**

I jumped as the gate appeared in my left eye, "You… what the hell…?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to look like a crazy man.

"**Is that any way to greet a friend?** He sounded hurt; key word was 'sounded'.

"If that friend forced you to do something you don't want to do, then yes." I spat out.

"**Oh well, enjoy the little gift I gave you?"**

"I'm wondering why you gave me a wolf pup, is there something wrong with her?"

"**If you are referring to the voice you keep hearing then that is your psychic power of mind reading."**

"So now I can read minds?"

"**Yes, you can read anyone's mind, you just need to look at them and concentrate."**

"Ok… I'm guessing that's not all you wanted to tell me?"

"**You're getting smarter."** I twitched angrily, **"now enough of this boring stuff, I enjoy your little battles in your dreams but I need to spice things up…"** BANG

"What was that?" I asked dangerously.

"**Me spicing things up." **He laughed out and my vision returned. I looked over my shoulder and saw three men with guns pointing at the children and parents at the playground, "seriously? Shooting little kids is all the almighty god of alchemy could come up with?" I groaned before bolting to the trees near the playground.

I pulled out my gun and pulled the screen from it as the witnesses looked on in fascination; with the camera activated, I aimed it around the tree. I had a perfect shot for each of the guns in their hands, so long as they don't move when I shoot. I pulled out my other gun before working up the nerve to jump out from behind the cover of the tree. I then did that and fired three bullets that knocked their guns out of their hands. The second I saw the guns fall, I put my own away and sprinted to the closest guy.

He was still in shock so he went down when I elbowed him in the stomach and palmed him in the chin hard enough to break his jaw. The next guy recovered from the shock and managed a few very sloppy punches at me. I effortlessly dodged them before I began to brutally punch him hard in the stomach, then the face until I spun around and backhanded him five feet away. The last guy was actually a competent fighter, although I could still dodge his punches easily.

I ducked under a punched before knocking his arm into the air, which put him off balance. I spun around behind him before grabbing his head and painfully flipping him over my shoulder, painful for him I mean. When he landed I kick him in the head to knock him unconscious. I patted my hands to get the dust off, I thought I was done. That was until I heard a sound of a gun being cocked; _"SHIT!"_ was all I thought as I dropped to all fours, Kari not liking the movement.

I spun around facing the shooter, he didn't say anything. He started to shoot at me; I zigzagged towards him keeping a count on the amount of bullets he fired. He ran at me, I barely dodge all but one bullet that had nicked my left arm, we ended in a stalemate, kinda. His gun was aimed at my head and it was about an inch away from my head. I laughed as he looked at me as if I was crazy.

I began to taunt the man into shooting me. "Go ahead…kill me. You aren't getting out of this, so you might as well take out the man who stopped you." I chided. He growled before pushing the gun into my forehead, "FINE! If you have a death wish THEN DIE!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, very dramatically. He pulled the trigger… the gun clicked as all of his bullets had been used up.

I laughed, "None left? Oh well, I guess it's my turn!" I then slammed my left hand into his right arm, which was holding the gun. He spun around as I took a hold of his wrist, snapping it, before I linked my other arm around his. I then pulled both his arms together and forward, dislocating his shoulders and hyper extending his elbows. He screamed in pain as I released him, as he fell forward I spun around before wrapping my arm around his windpipe and swiftly pulling back on him. I was feeling merciful so I knocked him out. I dropped him near the others as I heard clapping from the group of people that were being threatened by these idiots.

I looked at them before seeing Sayu jump at me wrapping her arms around my stomach, she was laughing, "I knew you would save me!" I tilted my head to the side in confusion, she certainly was happy with the fact I had just brutally beaten these men. I patted her on the head as she hugged me, "you expected me to save you? How did you know I could beat them?"

She looked up at me, "You could do things others can only dream of! Of course you could save your daughter in distress!" I raised an eyebrow at her mix-up.

"Don't you mean 'damsel'?" I asked, she began to sputter out yes, I chuckled. I pulled away from her, "if you want to be my daughter I don't mind, just a little strange to think in such a way since you've known me for three days." I reasoned, she had a look in her eyes before she dragged me back to the café I was at earlier. She sat down at a chair at my table, "then lets begin with the sharing…Daddy…" I was already confused about Kari calling my daddy, that I understood, but Sayu. That's a different story all together, but I put the map away and began to talk with her. We spent the next four hours talking about things… I'm not very good at this, even my friends at home never knew some of the things she had me tell her.

"There! That should be enough for you, right?" she asked cheerfully, I sighed before nodding, she told me everything down to her shoe size. Even things no man should even realize a girl could think about, I will save you the mental trauma and not repeat it. I stared at the sky trying to get a reading at what time it was, we started shopping at about seven in the morning, add a four hour shopping spree, another hour total for the map work and the stupid thugs, then the last four hours. Which means it is about four o'clock now. I heard Kari's food whimper again, she woke up again. I patted her on the head and pulled her from her little sack.

I grabbed a bottle of milk and began to feed her; I swear I heard someone say 'Awww…' I looked up and around, every female at the freakin café was staring at either Kari or me. I was getting uncomfortable at the stares; the second Kari finished her meal I faked putting the bottle in the sack, actually making it vanish when it was hidden from view. I then put Kari back in her little sack and put money on the table before running off with Sayu and the wagon.

After running for a good five minutes, I heard a very horrible excuse for music from a nearby karaoke…place, I stopped dead in my tracks. Kari began to whimper as this guy's voice was so bad it was hurting her ears too, I think mine began to bleed a little. "Well, all I had today was breakfast and tea, so how about we go in here and eat." It was more of an order then a question, yet she nodded, after she put her hands on her ears. I did the same for Kari as I think the horrible noise was actually making her cry tears of pain.

I made a metal cage around the wagon and made mini living guard statues to protect it, so what if it is a little much? There is three hundred dollars worth of things right there, I aint leaving it unguarded. We entered the restaurant just as the man ended his poor excuse for a song. I looked around everyone here had the same opinion, this guy sucks. I groaned loudly, "Damn… that must have been the most horrible singing in the history of man!" I said loudly, no one could believe I just said that, although they were all thinking it.

"What did you say punk?!" I got a look at the man; he was a state alchemist, which means he is abusing his power to force these people to listen to him.

"Wow… your singing is so bad that you made yourself deaf, that's sad man…" I stated faking a sad expression, surprisingly easy even with most of my face covered. He growled at me before he walked up to me shoving the wooden guitar in my hands.

"Then you do better, I dare you Punk!" he said threateningly, I shrugged before walking up to the mic.

I knew how to play about thirty songs, about twenty of them I know how to play on guitar, so I'm good… I just need to pick a song. _"Hmm eeny meeny miny moe, which song is the way to go? Ah I know!"_ I began to play, Move Along by All-American Rejects.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone sins, Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold,These hands are meant to hold.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold… Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along

When everything is wrong we move along  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3

Move along  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along…

Looks like I'll have to thank Jeremy one day for all of those stupid bets we made on who could learn how to play songs the quickest, I always won. I looked up at the cheering people, if anyone with a half decent voice came up here they would do the same, I mean anyone could sing better then him…on a bad day. He was that bad at singing, "well that settles that. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my daughter." I shoved the guitar at him, not noticing my choice of words. When I got back to her, she was staring at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"What…?" I asked nervously as I ordered my food.

"You called me daughter…" I thought back and realized I had said that.

"Your point?"

"You like me." she stated with a smirk.

"Huh?" now I was confused.

"You actually like me like a father." She said hugging me; I had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

"Ok… can we eat now?" I asked abruptly as our food arrived. She frowned,"he ruined a good father/daughter moment"

"Not true, I didn't know what to do in that situation." I held my breath, I just responded to her thoughts.

"Didn't you have a daddy to have these kind of moments?" apparently she didn't notice, I was so relived that I had actually answered her.

"That man doesn't deserve being called my father, he is rotting in prison now, and I couldn't care less." My tone of voice made her drop the subject. Several more people went up to sing and most of them were good but they kept on bugging me about giving an encore. I really didn't want to, but luckily they stopped bugging me after I laid my hand on the hilt of my sword, which scared them off.

"Sayu!" I heard a very high-pitched shout coming from the door. Both of us looked toward the voice, Sayu instantly ran up to greet the four girls at the door. Apparently Sayu made friends with them in the hour she was at the park. I ignored them as several women approached me; I think I'm in trouble if the look on their faces were any indicator.

"Hello, ladies. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

The apparent leader stood in front of the small group, I subtly glanced around and saw most of the patrons looking at the scene they were making. I also looked over their shoulder and saw one woman checking over Sayu for some reason… _"Oh shit, they think I kidnapped Sayu don't they? Is it because I ran off with her under my arm?"_ I thought annoyed; didn't Sayu jump at me, what about when I saved their asses earlier? What about the clapping, doesn't that mean they liked me? Damn I guess saving their lives is not enough to convince them I'm not a freakin kidnapping pedophile.

"Why did you take Sayu?" yep I was right, I hate being right about these things.

"Are you taking about my _daughter_, ma'am?" I emphasized daughter just to see the look on their faces, they didn't looked surprised as they then dragged Sayu over. Sayu looked at me confused, they asked her if I was telling the truth. She glared at them before nodding her head fervently with me quietly laughing behind her.

Each one had a look of shock, panic, or sheepishness. I laughed a little harder as they all began to apologize profusely, I waved them off and got up. "Well, that was a nice little show. Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave." I walked away; I was silently hoping I could get out of there before someone realized I never paid for the food, that was happening more often than usual. I was stopped by the small group of girls, they all looked up at me in awe… it was a little strange.

"Daddy?" I looked at Sayu, "Hm?"

"I was hoping I could have a sleep over, please daddy?" they all began beg me, I looked at their parents. I was hoping they would have something to say about it, they didn't, they just nodded at me in acceptance. I sighed before doing something I was sure I was going to regret, I nodded. I ran out of there before I could get glomped by them, Sayu stayed behind to tell them the address before she followed me.

I watched as some poor idiot tried to take one of the bags from the little cage, this moron was never going to do that again. Both of the mini guards decked him, hard. I laughed at him as I pulled the wagon away from the now gone cage, leaving him to get the shit beat out of him by the guards. Sayu pulled on my sleeve, "Aren't you going to help him?" I laughed, "You want me to help him after he tried to steal your clothes?" she immediately got pissed and ran over to the idiot to kick him, I laughed harder at that.

About twenty minutes later we were back at home, Sayu stared at the clothes more then anything else. I looked at Kari, something was off about her. As I put the key in the lock I realized what the problem was, she never had to go to the bathroom. I stared at Kari as Sayu dragged the wagon into the house.

I set it to the back of my mind and removed her from her bag. I then walked over to the nearest desk, which was in the study, and continue to try to find the rest of the locations on the map. I spent the next two hours on that little mission; I only found one more location. Before I could curse Greed to hell and back, the doorbell rang.

"_Time for Sayu's little slumber party… this won't be good."_ With that thought, I walked to the front door; Sayu was literally buried in her clothes so she couldn't get it. I saw more girls then there were earlier at the karaoke place, at least a dozen of them. I walked back to my study before they could even greet me.

"You might want to dig Sayu out of her clothes before she suffocates." I pointed at the legs currently kicking out of the large pile of clothes. They all freaked out and began to throw the clothes everywhere to save Sayu.

"You better clean that up." I said threateningly, they all shivered at my tone and nodded quickly.

I spent the next three hours trying to find the remaining locations, I never found another freaking location in the entire time! I heard a knock on the door, Sayu and some other girl walked in.

"Daddy, Mei didn't pack any pajamas, can she borrow something from you?" I continued to look over the stupid map.

"Why can't she borrow something from you, you do have over three hundred dollars worth of clothes." I glared at the map as I continued to fail at finding the damn locations.

"Because I have these." I heard Mei say right next to me, I looked over to her.

"Gah!" I fell over at the sight of her large…assets next to my face.

I twitched angrily, "You didn't have to shove those in my face you know! Also… how old _are_ you?" I never saw those… on a girl anywhere near Sayu's age.

She blushed, "sorry, and I'm sixteen ok!?" she exclaimed while covering her chest, I shook my head as I stood up, _"well… she won't have any problems getting a boy."_

"I'll get you something, wait in there ok?" I walked passed them to my room; I then noticed I never bought any clothes for myself. Damn it Sayu, why did she have to spend all of that time shopping? I created a large shirt that was too small for me but was many sizes to large for Mei.

I walked back into the living room and tossed the shirt to Mei, "sorry if you expected something else but it was either this or you go topless." I joked, she didn't think it was funny and she kicked me in the shin…hard…ow. I glared at her before walking back to the study, I laughed quietly as she scowled when I didn't limp.

They all said good night and got into their little sleeping bags, Sayu dragged Kari to hers. "Help me daddy!" I snickered before shaking my head, there was no way I was going to get in between Sayu and something she really wanted. I learned that when we went shopping, I got pushed into a bin of bras when I stood in front of a shirt she wanted… it was very awkward when every person in the store was a woman. I can still hear the echoes of their thoughts, my god I never knew such tortures existed!

I stayed up the next four hours constantly cursing at the god forsaken map and the impossibly hard to find locations. I heard one of the girls wake up, I looked out the door and saw it was Mei.

She stared at me, "Bathroom…" she said half asleep, I pointed at the door, she nodded before walking in the wrong direction. I quickly ran to her and basically dragged her to the bathroom, hoping she used the toilet. She came out and staggered back to her makeshift bed, I sighed before checking the bathroom, just in case.

Everything was still all right, so I walked over to my study and turned off the light. Then tried to walk back to my room without tripping over one of the girls. I was successful and managed to make it back, I had to do some kinda matrix move or something though. Once inside my room I then removed everything on my upper body and my shoes.

I collapsed on the bed; I couldn't believe I was actually that tired, it hadn't felt like it earlier. I fell asleep in less then thirty seconds. I expected to wake up in my little castle world, I wish I had woken up there. But no, I was in nothingness everything was dark and I couldn't even tell I had a body. I saw words appear, 'Varying from every three to seven days, your mind must recover from the mental stress that develops every time you enter your mind. Tonight is the first time of complete shutdown, this is the equivalent of a dreamless sleep, but you are awake in your mind the entire time.' I swear that the damn gate did this just to piss me off. (Actually, it was my idea, but he doesn't need to know that.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I finally woke up, spending five hours in complete darkness is about as fun as a root canal. I couldn't even talk to Yuki, I was so bored it had to have been illegal. I angrily sat up, wrapped my scarf around my face, and stretched. I heard a scream from where the girls were, I was there instantly. If I could I probably would have face faulted at what I saw, one of the girls was sitting up with her arms in the air as a feather boa thing floated down onto my shoulder. I picked it off and held it out in front of me, I was twitching angrily.

"Why did she scream?" I asked in a terrifying tone of voice.

"w-we played a p-p-prank on her…?" one of the girls said, scared beyond belief at my tone. I looked at Sayu, she nodded scared at what I would do. I was going to enjoy this. I walked threateningly over to her, bent over to look her in the eye and said, "Next time you play a prank, try not to get caught." In a nice tone of voice, every one there fell over in disbelief, I just had a look of bloody murder in my eyes and I just gave her advice!

I chuckled at her shocked face, "hmm… seeing as every one is awake, would anyone like breakfast?" I walked to the kitchen, a slightly larger then I last saw her Kari following behind. As I opened the fridge I saw that all of Kari's bottles had been used, all seven of them. They didn't answer as I got the ingredients for pancakes out, I found out why they gave me Chelsea as a guardian, she was the worst cook on the planet. I had actually gotten sick once thanks to her. So I had learned to cook so I could survive, the reason for how fast I ate was that I ate breakfast and lunch at school, kids copy their parents so they treated me horribly and stole anything I had.

I looked over my shoulder as I set the ingredients down, all but Sayu were blushing for some reason… I shrugged as Sayu sat down waiting to be fed. I looked back to my work, after several minutes I heard Sayu clear her throat. I stared at her I as I stirred the mix, "what's wrong… why are they…?" in all honesty I had no idea that I was still shirtless… in front of a group of girls where Sayu was the youngest and Mei was the second oldest. So there are girls varying from ten to seventeen, Sayu needs more friends her age, not mine. That's right, I, a eighteen year old male with a very defined body, was standing in front of girls who were currently going through puberty… the horror that I am going to face.

I shrugged again as all of the girls scrambled to get to the table; I poured the mix and made the pancakes. Again, I devoured my plate before they could even see my face, I set the remaining food on the table and walked to the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower." Sayu made an affirmative noise with her mouth full. I wasn't paying any attention as I walked to the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of normal jeans with a towel around my neck. As I walked towards the living room I grabbed a random book, I didn't learn anything last night so I might as well learn something today.

I sat down on the couch, Kari jumping up to lay on my lap. Sayu made a face as she was also trying to sit there. I noticed this and picked Kari up by the scruff of her neck and handed her to Sayu, "Stop whining." I then tried to read the book as the girls began to talk about random things. Two minutes later Sayu began to include me in the conversation, "Daddy why don't you wrap your hair in the towel, it'll dry faster."

"Three reasons, one: it'll make me look gay, two: I don't know how, and three: Don't even think about teaching me or doing it yourself." Each of them looked down, as that was what each of them was thinking about doing. Three hours of reading about 'transmutation circles and how to create your own' later, Sayu and the girls stopped talking and stared at me. You know that feeling you get when someone is staring at you? Well I know it far to well, so I looked up the second they stared at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked nervously, I really didn't like the looks they were giving me.

"Daddy…" Sayu started in an innocent type of voice, "Can we braid you hair?" I almost fell over at that.

"No."

"But..."

"No, and the reason is… I've seen what your idea of braiding is and I don't want pigtails." I cringed at the mental picture I gave myself, if I ever wanted to look disturbing then that was the way to go.

"How about one braid?" Sayu persisted, also cringing.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, but no bows." I wanted to keep some form of masculinity.

They quickly pushed me off the couch so I was leaning on it with three of them behind me, each grabbing my hair. Five hours later after they braided, un-braided, and re-braided my hair it was finally done. It wasn't half-bad, so I kept it.

"Why do you have such long hair, Kai?" one of the girls asked.

"Never trusted anyone with sharp objects around me, going to a place where I could be literally stabbed in the back wasn't on top of my to-do list." I muttered as I finished reading the fairly large book. I had to learn how to read fast, the librarians would kick me out before I could adequately read the books, even for reports. I had to learn how to eat fast or someone would steal my food, read fast or they would take the book away, and run fast or else they would take my life away.

She gave me a confused look, but before she could question me, a knock on the door interrupted her. I got up and answered it; it was the parents of most of the girls. I blanched when I realized I never put a shirt on in the last couple of hours… in front of their children… I am so dead…after they finished drooling at me, I mean come on! I'm not that hot! Hell, I thought scars were supposed to deter women, not attract them.

I looked behind me, "Your parents are here." I then walked away, hoping and praying that nothing bad was going to happen to me. Apparently, the gate was merciful as I got to my study before they could do anything to me. Five minutes later all of the girls, accept for Sayu of course, left with their respective parents.

This is how the rest of the month went by, me trying in vain to find locations on the damn map, Sayu getting a slumber party twice a week with a dozen girls who would constantly try to get me shirtless.

The most interesting thing was the fact that Kari was three times the size she should have been… she grew four feet in a month, that's from shoulder to the ground. She was freaking huge! If she kept growing she might get bigger then a frickin bear… that is probably gonna happen, I just know it. Sayu was able to ride on Kari's back as if she was a freakin horse, that was actually pretty cool, but the down side was that Kari still like to sleep in my bed when Sayu could no longer drag her to her room.

We were currently in front of the building where I would be taking my State Alchemist exam. I sighed as Kari sat down next to the stairs, Kari obeyed my every command, yet she disobeyed Sayu unless I told her otherwise. I laughed quietly to myself as every person gave Kari a ten foot space, it aint every day that a four foot white wolf with a ten year old girl on it. I patted them both on the head, "Well here I go, time to become a dog of the military." I joked.

"Go get 'em daddy!" Sayu said cheerfully.

"Good luck daddy!" I heard Kari think, I walked up the stairs, waving behind me.

I walked to the room I was assigned to, it looked just like I expected, bland and boring. I looked around and saw every single person there turn and glare at me. _"I feel so loved right now."_ I thought sarcastically. Ten minutes later, everyone was situated in their respective seats, after the men in the front did a little speech or something they handed out the test.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several hours later

I groaned as I sat in front of Sayu and Kari, both worried about me.

"I finished it, but I can't feel my wrist anymore. That test was brutal." I muttered while rubbing my wrist to get the feeling back, over the course of the month I learned a few things about healing alchemy, I wasn't as good as Yuki but I could keep myself alive if I was shot…I hope.

"Way to go daddy!" Sayu said enthusiastically, Kari calmly walked over and sat down next to me. I patted her head and continued to chat about random things until it was time for my next part.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roy's office

"How did he do sir?" Riza asked.

Roy sighed and opened the envelope that my test was delivered in to him. He gasped, "N-n-no w-w-w-way… how could he…?"

He was shocked beyond belief.

"Sir?" Riza looked over his shoulder, after reading a few seconds her eyes widened considerably.

"He got a… perfect score… how? That has never happened! That was the point of the test being so hard, so no one could get a high score!" Roy said in disbelief, I guess I'm pretty good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unknown room

As the title says I walked into a room, which was unknown to the author, and myself but I digress: I walked into the room, and sat down onto a chair when ordered to. A man set a few folders filled with papers in front of me; I looked forward to see one-way glass window. There were several men inside, all looked as if they had been in there for hours. I turned to the man, "What is this about? Why am I here?" I asked annoyed, I thought I was supposed to be interviewed in that weird chair now, not whatever this is.

"This will determine something very important, your inclusion into a very secret and powerful group of special State Alchemists. What you are going to do is read the information we have gathered and determine which of the five men in that room is the one who has been leaking our secrets to our enemies; whomever you choose will be executed. We will not question or retrial your decision, so choose carefully as we will release the remaining ones without any further trial." He explained monotonous, that was strange, I was going to decide whether a man lived or died… cool.

"How sure are you that the traitor is even in that room or that more then one is a part of this?" I had to cover all my bases.

He smiled, "We already know which is the traitor but would like to get a third party vote."

"So if I choose the wrong one then the real traitor gets away scratch free?" he nodded, "You also kill an innocent man." I sighed and began to look over the men in the little room in front of me. I focused on one of them, he wasn't the one. It seems that a "piece" of something refers to one of my new favorite psychic abilities, which I never knew even existed until I obtained it. (Yippee! Another flash back! YAY!) Spazz… (SCREW YOU!)

XxFLASHBACKxX

We had just killed another army of skeletons, the apparent final piece of whatever we have been fighting for in the last week in front of me, floating.

"This had better be worth it!" I growled out, before reaching out to accept the aforementioned thing. Time stood still and I saw myself standing near a nondescript man I then glanced at the man for a few seconds. A small flash of light in my err … his… whatever… eyes and I… he… again whatever… jumped back before shooting the man.

As time went back to normal, I groaned before falling backwards onto the ground. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_ I yelled in my head, the damn echo still in effect, everyone heard.

"Master?" a concerned Yuki said while crouching near me.

"I'm fine… pissed like no fucking tomorrow, but fine. All that fighting and nothing but the most confusing vision I've had so far." I muttered while staring up at the strange colored sky, it was red. The two of my required higher leveled guards stood nearby ready to help me up without my permission if need be. When Senshi said these people were devoted to me she should have said that they were fanatically devoted, if I so much as sneezed they had their weapons out ready to murder anything in sight.

"What was it master?" Kazuko asked coolly.

"Me, a guy, a flash in my eyes, then all of a sudden I freak out and shoot the man for apparently no fucking reason. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked aloud, the thirty or so people all had a look of deep thought on their faces.

"Perhaps we should try to recreate the simulation? That may help you discover the power and how to use it." Kane said after sitting on a nearby boulder. I shrugged and jumped to my feet, "Sounds good to me, not like I have any other things to do for the next…" I glanced at my timer, "ten hours." I sighed out. I waved over a soldier, "Stand here." I walked to his side, slightly bumping into him, a flash of light through my eyes. I saw flashes of his life through my eyes, kinda like a near death experience without the death part.

"Okay… that was weird. I think I found out what my power was… I think." I frowned. I practiced it a few more times before I remembered what this move was called. I had ESP, this allowed me to psychically get data from any person or item, I found this out by accident, I have physical contact with. I need to touch it with my bare skin though; I also had a limited range to receive information without having to actually touch anyone. With this ability, I would see a person's life in very little time, but I still needed to process all the information, which gave me a headache.

XxEND FLASHBACKxX

Well, I guess that kinda of explains it, if not well to bad. If not for the headaches and the memories I never wanted, like the memories of people doing things in private that should be left in private, but the good thing was that I would forget any memories I wanted to after receiving them, so I'm not as mentally scarred. Any way I need to get back to the story because I'm sure a lot of people really hate flashbacks without any action.

I sighed before returning to gaining info from these guys telepathically, all the while making it seem as if I was studying the files closely. I frowned, not a single guy had any evidence in his mind about any form of the crime I was told of. I glanced at the man who told me the assignment, ESPing his mind as well. My eyes widened, this was the traitor! But why would he be in my room? I looked through his most resent memories, there was nothing about this… did they anticipate my new powers? There is no way to find out I had ESP or could read minds.

He had no memory of the past 24 hours, which means nothing but trouble. The only thing I could find was that he was ordered to do this by the homunculus Pride… what was his real name again? I'll find out later, but now I need to delicately finish this test.

"Excuse me, but none of these men are the traitor." I said after ten more minutes of fake reading. He had a shocked voice as he answered me, "What makes you say that?" I smirked, this would be too easy, this guy had no training in the art of deception.

"Well first of all, these men have clean slates, none have disobeyed a single order or even got into a fight without written permission by at least three different lieutenants. So I have sufficient reason to think they are innocent and that there is something else I am not being told. So al I can assume is that _you_ are the traitor, am I right?" I gave him a look that spelled trouble.

There was a sudden sound of clapping, I looked around and saw a man in the doorway, he had an eye patch… oh shit its Pride! I began to internally panic, there was no way in hell I could survive a fight with any of the homunculi, I couldn't use alchemy to make them disappear because they were never meant to even exist, so any alchemy I used wouldn't effect them. He stopped clapping before nodding to someone behind him; three men entered the room and dragged the traitor away.

"That was very good deduction, son. That is what we are looking for in State Alchemists, especially those who wish to join this particular division. Nevertheless, how about we continue this after the practical exam, which will be starting in ten minutes. You had better hurry Kai." I didn't detect any malicious intent in his words, so I calmly walked out of the room and ran out he door to the test square.

Also there was several men there as well, I saw a state alchemist walk to the front of everyone, clear his throat, and begin his little welcoming speech, which I ignored. "Now without any further wait let the Practical exam begin!" he called out. A man walked to the front, after gathering several materials, and placed them onto a large transmutation circle. After a flash of light a incredibly large statue appeared, but it wasn't just a statue, it was a freaking fountain that also spat out fire. The damn thing had to be at least 150 feet tall!

"Show off…" I muttered under my breath, as did several other of the participants.

Another man walked forward, he took a huge chunk of the ice and earth along with several trees, and placed them onto an even larger circle then the statue guy. He placed his hands onto the circle, a very bright flash of light later, and some kind of…thing appeared.

I heard several of the people gasp, "How did he do that?" I heard one say. "That's impossible!" another said in response. I looked around, then got pissed and shouted out, "WHAT THE HELL DID HE MAKE!?" I heard several people snicker at me.

"Stop laughing now before I chop you head off." I said threateningly while partially pulling my swords from their hilts. They stopped immediately and I heard someone answer me, "He just made a chimera without any animals!" I blinked, that was what that thing was?

I walked over to the thing; it looked like a giant tree with dirt for a body. Even a waterfall on the back of the thing, I realized something, I glanced at the man who made this thing. "Actually this is nothing more than the same thing the other guy made." I said while getting up from my crouched position, "It looks pretty real, but there are several problems with it. First of all, it doesn't breathe, its also only moving because of the waterfall and wheel on its back." I sighed, it was a good imitation of a living creature…kinda.

The man gasped as several of the other men stepped closer, only to discover I was right. "I suppose that was good, but I'll be better!" I said smugly, I had an idea that would guarantee my State Alchemist entrance.

"If you are so sure then please go next." I heard Pride say, appearing out of seemingly thin air.

"As you wish, person whose name I don't know." I called out happily, everyone sweat dropped. I made my way to a clear space, then drew the necessary complex alchemic circle I had created. I made it for the entire purpose for this exam. "What is he doing?", "what kind of circle is that?" were a few of the questions. Strange, they didn't comment during the other two's parts.

I sighed before reaching into the small bag I had brought with me, puling out a cute little doll. I heard several thuds and looked behind me, everyone had face faulted, I wonder why? I looked over the doll; it was about seven inches tall, had long blonde hair in a braided ponytail that was as long as she was tall. She wore a red dress, pretty fancy for a doll's dress, there was also a bonnet on her head.

I set the doll in the middle of the circle, _"Sayu will kill me if I destroy her doll, I hope I made this circle right… or I'm dead."_ I gulped before placing my hands onto the circle. There was a very bright flash of light, yet though the blinding light I saw several hands of light grab the doll, causing it to float in the air. The light faded and everyone looked on in awe.

The doll, if I done everything right, should have come to life. Said doll was currently standing up looking around, soon her blue eyes landed on me. She was instantly standing in front of me and bowing low to the ground, "Greetings, Kami-sama." She said respectfully.

"'Kami-sama'?" I asked confused, she nodded. I picked her up and examined her closely; everything about her seemed human. "I guess I did pretty good huh?" she nodded. I walked over to the examiner, the doll I my arms.

On the way I looked down at the doll, "What is your name? Or do I need to name you?" she looked down. "You need to name me, Kami-sama." I thought for a second, "How about Eva?" her eyes shined as she nodded fervently, "Thank you so much for this, Kami-sama!" she said while attempting to hug me.

We reached the examiner; I smirked at his shocked face. "I hope this will work, if not I can always do something else, although I doubt anything can top bringing a doll to life." He had look on his face that seemed to call me stupid.

"No need to do any thing else, sir. But we will need to examine your creation to verify it." He then grabbed Eva from my arms and began to poke and prod her, after several minutes of this he began to try to undress her. That is when I stepped in, "what the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert?!" Eva shouted out.

"If you are in that desperate need to see a naked female you should try spending fifty bucks on a cheap whore. On the other hand, if you can't afford that then you could always peep at your neighbor's daughter. Now before I hurt you, please give me Eva." I held my hand out as he turned red in either anger or embarrassment, he hurriedly handed Eva to me before trying to hide behind one of his fellow SA.

I helped Eva place her clothing back to her normal appearance; all the while she was glaring at the man who tried to undress her. "This means I pass right?" The apparent new leader nodded dumbly, "Yes sir, you defiantly pass, congratulations." He saluted, I turned towards Pride, I still can't remember his name.

He nodded, "Congratulations, Kai. Welcome to the Kaos division!"' he said cheerfully. _"Kaos Division?"_ I thought confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

End chapter… uh… six! Sorry about the long wait, I actually had most of typed but was too caught up in all the damn projects they give me, I hate high school. Its always one project after another at my school…oh well. Ja ne…


	7. The Kaos Division

Hello, no talking needed just read on if you want.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked into Roy's office, as instructed by Bradley, I finally remembered Pride's human name. Kari was following me close behind, Sayu riding on her back. He looked up from the papers he was reading, "About time you got here, I don't like having these pocket watches in my possession, so here." He tossed me a bag.

I caught the bag, and looked inside it. _"Strange… why is it black? I thought it was supposed to be silver."_ I lifted the black pocket watch from the bag, the other occupants of the room suddenly bursting up from their chairs and saluting me.

"Ok… why are they saluting me?" I asked Roy while pocketing the pocket watch.

"Of course you don't know, the public isn't allowed to know of the Kaos Division, mainly because the people who are in it are dangerous to all things that live. There is also the fact that if you are in the Kaos Division then that means you outrank everyone in this room." Wait… that means I outrank Roy! Sweet… how can I abuse my rank to get back at Roy for that pointless walk…?

"So I outrank you?" I asked as calmly as I could, I was giddy inside.

"Unfortunately, yes you outrank me. If you are in the Kaos Division then you are at least a Brigadier rank, possible higher if your power shows any proof. Now, I was ordered to give you this." He picked up a small envelope and handed it to me. I opened it, there was…. Gasp! A letter! (Expect something else?) All it said was to go outside and about thirty feet to the right of the exit… stupid…

"I'm off then, see ya Roy." I turned around, almost tripped over Kari, and managed to make my exit with my pride, and balance, intact. As we walked over to the exit, Sayu decided to ask something, "Daddy, can you sing another song for me?" I blinked and stared at her before shrugging my shoulders, what is the worse that could happen?

"Fine, what kind of song would you like?" Her eyes narrowed in thought.

"How about a…" she paused, "I'm not sure daddy, you choose?" she said.

I thought for a few moments, this is when being a friend with a bet crazed guy comes in handy. "I can't guarantee it'll sound good, but I got one you might like."

(I'm no superman, Scrubs theme song)

Out the door  
Just in time  
Head down the 405  
Gotta meet the new boss by 8 am

The phone rings in the car  
The wife is workin' hard  
She runnin' late tonight again

Well I know what I've been told  
You gotta work to feed the soul  
But I can't do this all on my own  
No I know  
I'm no superman  
I'm no superman

And you've got your love online  
You think you're doin' fine  
But you're just plugged into the wall

And that deck of tarot cards  
Won't get you very far  
There ain't no hand to break your fall

Well I know what I've been told  
You gotta know just when to fold,  
But I can't do this all on my own  
No I know  
I'm no superman  
I'm no superman

You've crossed the finish line  
Won the race but lost your mind  
Was it worth it after all?

I need you here with me  
Cause love is all we need,  
Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall

Well I know what I've been told  
Gotta break free to break the mold  
But I can't do this all on my own

No I can't do this all on my own  
No I know  
That I'm no  
Superman  
I'm no superman  
I'm no superman

"Heh… it sounds better with the music though." I scratched the back of my head, Sayu shook her head.

"It doesn't matter Daddy, the way a person sings can make more difference then the music, and you don't need the music to sound good Daddy." Jeez, she sounds wise for a little girl.

"If you say so… I think we're here." I looked around; I was about the right amount of distance as specified.

"This way Kitanos." All three of us jumped at the voice, counting Kari. We turned to see a very attractive women standing in the doorway of a building. She had mid-back length black hair; wearing black and gray clothing (which will be described in greater detail in about five paragraphs), she also had the strangest eyes I had seen, just under the strangeness of my own, pitch black, you couldn't tell she even had any pupils.

"Couldn't you have not scared us?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I bite her daddy?" I sweat dropped as both the women and myself shook our heads at the same time, but for different reasons. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it, "Do I have to repeat myself?" she asked irritated. _"Uh… what is she talking about? I stopped paying attention to her, so either I tell the truth and get hurt or take another personality and bluff my way out, obvious choice…"_

I picked the cool guy personality, "Sorry… did you say something?" I said perfectly mimicking said personality.

"Cool…" Sayu said with stars in her eyes, Kari had a similar look.

The women twitched, I decided to read her thoughts, "Great! I get a wannabe cool guy, why does this happen to me?!" It was really hard to not laugh at that, I gotta do this more often if I get this reaction from people.

"Just come with me before I shoot your fucking nuts off!" she shouted, she was a little scary when she was mad, not much, but still scary.

I nodded, not looking the least bothered by her attitude, which only pissed her off more.

We followed; actually, she dragged me, the woman up three flights of stairs, to a large room with about twenty other people in it. Every person in the room turned and glared at me, déjà vu… Sayu and Kari cowered behind me. Okay, now I'm getting pissed! Its one thing to try to scare me, but to almost make my daughter wet herself just to get at me is one thing I won't stand… strange, I guess my fatherly instincts have finally kicked in…

In half a second, I had held my hands up and shouted out, "SHATTER!" which completely obliterated every wooden table in the room, scary the shit out of every person in the room.

"Now if you will be so kind as to NEVER glare at me again, I will not do that to you, got it?" they all nodded their heads, I grinned beneath my scarf, _"I really like that power! Always the 'shock and awe' move I need to terrify the shit out of people."_

"Very impressive, Emi please repair the tables Kitanos has destroyed. Now Kitanos please come here." A very large man said at the head of the only table I didn't destroy. I walked calmly towards him; I wonder if doing that would make these people hate me? Nah, as if they could ever hate me, I'm too loveable.

This man was GIANT even compared to me, and I'm six and a half feet tall! He had to be at least seven feet tall, his muscles had muscles, short black hair and a large scar running down the left side of his face. Yet despite all the scary features, he still had an aura around him that kept you from being totally terrified of him.

"Nice entrance Kitanos," _"Wait a second… did I ever introduce myself as anything other then Kai? I thought I never said my full name… guess not."_

"Thanks, whoever you are…. Speaking of which, who are you?" I asked him, he chuckled and everyone else gave me a look of shock.

"How rude of me, my name is Krow. I am the head of the Kaos Division, this," he motioned to the women who fixed the tables, "is Emi, my second in command. I assume you know your rank in this Division?" Said women were wearing a black uniform… with pants! Female military personnel wore so far only skirts; her uniform consisted of a black tunic with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath it, black pants and a gun on her hip. With her short red hair and green eyes, the outfit matched her perfectly. As I looked around I saw others wearing similar clothing, I feel out of place… cool.

"Well, according to Roy, I am a brigadier general or something." I said, several of the men started chuckling at that. I held my hand up towards the laughter without looking, "Don't laugh at me either, got it?" after several unmanly whimpers they all nodded. I could hear Sayu and Kari giggling behind me.

"Well by ordinary military standards you are, but in the ranks of the Kaos Division you are an Initiate, the first of ten ranks. I am the Head General, Emi is the commander." Apparently, he likes to talk for Emi, or she prefers not to talk.

"But all that will be explained later, for now I have to find out the extent of your abilities." He stood up, I was right this guy was HUGE compared to me, and I'm huge compared to most other men. "Please come with me." He then walked towards a door at the side of the room. On the other side lied a long corridor with a few doors on each side.

When we walked through the door, Eva finally woke up from her little nap from inside my trench coat. She poked her head out of my trench coat, looking completely innocent and out of place.

"Kami-sama?" she called out while rubbing her eyes.

I looked down at her, "Something wrong Eva?" I asked as we walked down the narrow and long corridor, towards the door on the opposite side.

"What are we doing?" she asked while yawning, apparently I made her without any energy at first.

"I have no clue; have a nice nap?" I asked changing the subject; she nodded and began to respond. That is until Krow pulled her out of my coat. She struggled in vain to get out of his grip.

"Interesting, you made this from a doll?" he asked holding Eva upside down, which in turn caused her dress to go inside out, showing her underwear to the world, which caused her to scream in embarrassment . In an instant, I did something I would probably regret later. I slammed him into the wall, catching Eva as she fell, and held him in the air by his throat. He had to be at least twice my weight, which was one hundred eighty pounds by the way.

"I really hate people who do that to Eva, the last man who did it is going to suffer from nightmares, you on the other hand will never be able to breath without a tube if you ever touch her like that again, got it?!" I asked pissed off, I had a complete hatred for anyone who would do anything perverted, even if it was accidental. Hatred to the point that I would physically harm them, the kind of physical harm that will never be recovered from.

I noticed that all of the members of the Kaos division held me at gunpoint, "Put them away, I apologize for anything I may have done to offend you Kitanos, please forgive me." Krow wheezed out as I lowered him to the ground.

"Fine… never do it again, and if you dumb asses don't get those stupid guns out of my face I will cause immense pain to each and every one of you." I threatened them with enough venom in my voice to cause a few of the so-called 'threat to all that lives' men piss themselves. Yeah I can be terrifying when I need to be, just look at their pants.

Krow brushed himself off, "Well at least we know how much you can lift when you are angry, now for the remaining tests." With that said he opened the door we had stopped at, revealing a very large room with every kind of exorcise equipment in current existence.

"Tests?" I asked looking around the room, Sayu walking over to a treadmill, stupidly turned it on. The last person to use left the setting on very high, because of this she was blasted back, I ran forward and caught her with a "Oof… ow, Sayu how about you don't touch anything in here okay? You might get yourself killed… or me for that matter." She nodded and stood up slightly wobbling.

"If that will be all we need to run a few physical and mental tests on you Kitanos. Please remove any jewelry, weapons and any unneeded clothing." He instructed me, I did as he said. I handed my weapons to Sayu, my trench coat to the women that had dragged me in here, "What's your name anyway?" I asked while removing my necklace and shirt, intentionally leaving my scarf in place to annoy them.

"Rachel." She said plainly, grabbing my shirt from me. I noticed she was staring at me intently, different then all the other women that just ogled my chest.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Your scars…" she paused

"What about 'em? I know I have a lot, bad childhood." I looked at her.

"None of them have had any stitches have they?" she asked, staring me n the eye.

"Heh… nope, all healed with the use of super glue and butterfly Band-Aids. Although super glue hurt like a bitch to get out of the wounds though." I explained looking down at the scars on my chest. (1)

"If that is everything can we please get started?" Krow asked annoyed. I nodded and the test began.

(I'm just gonna skip this, if anyone actually wants the tests then tell me and I'll rewrite this part)

Three hours later the most idiotic tests I had every been through in my life were over. Krow was finished writing down the results from my last test.

"I hope that's all, because I'm done with this." I grouched, pulling my clothing back on.

"Yes that is all we need, now it is time to assign you your first mission." He stated while walking back to the room we were first in.

"Already? Heh fine with me as long as it doesn't happen to be a stupid inspection." I joked, remembering Ed's first mission from the show.

He laughed, "As if I would waste any ones time with such a menial task as an inspection." I noticed him slightly shift the paper he was going to pick up to something else.

"Here is your first mission." He handed me the folder.

I looked at it, 'By order of Krow, Head General of the Kaos Division' in bold print on the front. I opened it and read the mission, "Gather information on a town suspected of aiding and abetting a possible revolutionary army."

"Huh… sounds easy, but what if there is no treasonous army there?" I asked looking over several pictures of the town, didn't seem to be evil.

"In the event that that happens you are to report back. But in the more likely event of there actually being revolutionaries there I want you to kill them, or capture for interrogation if you wish." He explained while rifling through more papers on his desk.

"How is it more likely to be full of revolutionaries than not to be?" I asked.

"There has already been a state alchemist sent to the town and no response had been given, so we were asked to send someone." He explained. I nodded before a problem arouse.

"Killing or capturing? This sounds like something Sayu won't be able to come to." I told him.

Sayu made a noise at the thought of being left behind, "What?! I'm not going to stay here so I better get to go with my daddy!" she shouted at Krow looking very scary, scaring him and me half to death, women are scary no matter their age!

"I'm afraid you can not come with you father on this mission, Sayu. It is far too dangerous in the event that there may be enemies at the town. So I have taken the liberty of signing you up in the private school for state alchemists' children." He said, wisely walking several steps away from Sayu. She tried to attack him but was held back by me.

"'Private school for state alchemist children'? Since when did they have that?" I asked as Sayu clung to me, trying to get me to bring her along or to convince me to not make her go to school.

"It was actually constructed a few years ago, about ten years to be more accurate. It is a mixed sex school, with all grades in the same area. There are thirty buildings in total spanning four square miles for the entire campus. You will also not have to worry about housing as there are dorms located on campus." He handed me a paper, Sayu looked like she was going to faint at the thought of school.

"Hmm… time to go to school Sayu, hope you enjoy it more than I did…." I muttered, while signing the enrolment sheet for Sayu.

Sayu gasped as I handed the paper back to Krow, she began trying to run, only to get caught by the back of her shirt by me. "Sorry Sayu-chan, no getting out of school." I said in an annoyingly happy tone of voice as she struggled to get out of my grip. We left the room with Krow leading; we walked to a car waiting outside. After five minutes of trying to shove a four-foot wolf into a three-foot door, I finally used alchemy to increase the cars size. I find that I could destroy anything without consequence, increase anything without consequence as well, it was just creating stuff would kill me.

"We will drop Sayu off at the school, and then we will drop you off at the train station. As for your kit, we have provided you with several mandatory items." He handed me a bag, inside I saw a gun, knife, and several clips of ammo and a silencer for the gun, and a few rations of food.

"You know I already have a gun, and even better I have two guns _and_ two swords, so I don't think I will need these." I told him handing it back to him; he merely shoved it back to my hands.

"You may need these on the event that you lose your other weapons or they are damaged." I sighed and accepted the pack, despite my weapons telling me to throw them out the window. They don't like the idea of being replaced at all, apparently. Another twenty minutes of driving and we arrived at the gates of Sayu's new school. Sayu was trying to hide behind Kari to avoid going to school.

It was all in vain, as I lifted her over my shoulder and carried her to the main building, Sayu kicking and screaming all the way. When we went through the doors we were immediately greeted by a woman wearing a grey dress, "Hello and welcome to Central's Private school for the children of State Alchemists!" now that was a mouth full… I nodded to her and set Sayu down on the ground. The woman looked at her then to me.

"I'm enrolling my daughter in this school with the very long name, here are her papers." She grabbed the papers, looked over them, then took out a bell and rang it. Moments later, at least a dozen more women appeared out of seemingly thin air. They all dragged Sayu small distance away from me, set up a screen and then I saw nothing else. However, Sayu's shouts of "STOP TOUCHING ME!" and "GIVE ME THAT BACK!" were not very reassuring to me about what was going on.

"Um… what the hell are they doing to my daughter?" I asked nervously as one of the women walked out of the screen with Sayu's clothes in her hands.

"Fitting her with the proper uniform for her grade, of course!" Annoyance in her voice at what she must have thought was a stupid question. Before any more could be said Krow gripped my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing, Krow?!" I shouted as he dragged me towards the car.

"Leave those two here." He said after releasing me and pointing at Kari and Eva. They both then began to protest. I sighed before patting Kari's head, which calmed her down, and placed Eva on Kari's head.

"You two stay here and keep an eye on Sayu, okay? And Kari, if any boy tries to touch her in any way she doesn't like I want you to scary him shitless, got it?" they both nodded, Kari had an evil grin at the thought of causing some poor kid to crap himself.

"You got it Daddy!" she thought cheerfully, already forming ideas of terrifying forms. I nodded while taking a step back, scary psycho wolf alert! Eva crossed her arms and pouted from her perch on Kari's head.

"Fine… for you Kami-sama." She conceded.

I waved to them both and got into the car, watching as they went back to the main building. Forty minutes later I arrived at the train station ready to go to the town of… uh… I can't remember…

"Where am I going again?" Krow sweat dropped, "a town called Hawkston, remember it."

"Hawkston… got it!" I noticed something; Rachel had a bag on her back as well.

"Is she coming too?" I asked as she suddenly looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes, Rachel is your partner; she will accompany you on all of your missions, and you will accompany her on her missions as well." He told me as Rachel walked towards me.

"Try not to get me killed, newbie." She said rudely before walking towards the platform to wait for the train

"Sounds like this will be a fun mission with her attitude…" I muttered under my breath.

"Indeed." Krow commented.

I got an idea, "Can I ask you a favor?" he looked at me in surprise.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have the locations of several items that will help me with an assignment I was given before joining the Kaos division. I'm wondering if you could send some men to find them?" I pulled out the map that had most of the locations marked on it.

"That's all? That'll be no problem, Kitanos. What will my men be looking for?" he asked looking at the map.

"Human remains of several people. I do not know which locations they will be, but they are there… I think." I explained.

"Human remains? Why would you want tot find that?" he asked confused.

"The remains will help me complete my assign-"I stopped as the train whistled for departure.

"Crap… I'll tell you later, just send some men if you can, see ya later!" I shouted back at him as I ran to catch the train. I had to run as fast as I could, but I made it on the train in time. As I entered the car, Rachel made a clearly audible noise.

"Damn… I was hoping you'd get left behind…" she grumbled as I sat down.

"I love you too dear…" I said sarcastically in response, _"What a BITCH!"_ I shouted in my mind, Yuki agreeing with me, _"She shouldn't speak that way to master!"_

She gave me a look of pure disgust at what I just said, and then she glared at me with enough hatred to scare every other man to death. I glared back at her and settled in for the world's most horrible train ride in the history of man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 7 done! I am currently contemplating the start of a different story, but I'm not entirely sure it would work… oh well that's another story for a different time, as for this one I will get the next chapter out by… December 20th at the earliest or January third at the latest.

Ja ne


	8. The Mission, Part 1

Enjoy this chapter. Ha ha… I actually kept my word!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Just a simple recognizance mission huh? I HATE KROW!"_ I thought as the two very big and strong men tossed me back into the cell that was my home for the last week. I was stuck in this cell with Rachel and about thirty or so other women and children.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Rachel asked worried, pulling me towards the back of our cell and setting my head on her lap. _"Heh… A lot can change in a week; she would rather have kicked me then let me use her lap as a pillow just four days ago." _I thought back to our arrival in this little hellhole of a town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Seven days ago…_

We had been sent on a mission to some town to check for rebels, if we found them, we were to kill or capture. We were given a week to complete the mission, or our pay would be docked, severely. We spent most of the first day on the train ride there, either arguing or threatening each other, well, she did most of the threatening. Eight hours on a train with her practically alone, was hell on earth… that was a horrible insult to hell. Hell is heaven compared to this!

"Jeez, _dear_, do you have to speak to me like this in public?" I asked sarcastically after she had insulted my intelligence, manhood, and honor in one fell swoop. Again, her eye twitched when she heard me call her 'dear', yeah I was definitely enjoying this, although it was awkward calling her that.

"I don't know, _honey,_ maybe if you acted more mature, I wouldn't feel the need to talk to you at all." She said, equally sarcastic, with an extra shot of venom. Now she did have a point, just the way I was sitting was immature. _"But, it's not my fault this is the second time I've ever been on a train! I can't help the fact that I'm excited to see thing go flying past me at several hundred miles an hour…"_ I whined internally, looking out the window at the trees that were nothing more than blurred streaks of green and brown outside.

As for how I was sitting, well I technically wasn't sitting. I was hanging upside-down from the baggage holder on the top of the train car, watching everything fly by upside down. _"Master, is that really necessary?"_ I heard Yuki call out to me. _"Yup, I've always wanted to do this, but if I ever got on the trains back home they would probably try to throw me under the wheels or out the back when the train was at a bridge."_ _"But, Master you could fall and get hurt if we hit a bump."_ Yuki continued to pester me.

"Fine, fine, I'll get down. Happy?" I asked aloud, Yuki was happy, but Rachel thought I was talking to her, so she responded as well.

"Great, you finally decided to listen to me." She said acting all snarky, yeah it's a word, google it! Now back to the story, I was about to jump back up to the baggage holder just to piss her off, but I was knocked to my ass as the train slowed, we had finally reached the damn town.

"FINALLY!" we both shouted simultaneously, we then looked at each other, glared, looked away, then glanced at each other out of the corner of our eyes, then repeated the cycle two more times by the time the train finally stopped. I picked up my satchel full of deadly goodies and opened the nearest window.

"Screw the doors; I can't stand to be in the same country as you, much less the same train car." We glared at each other again, and then I jumped out of the window… onto some helpless women. _"Ow… I really need to learn to look before I leap…"_ I ignored Rachel's loud laughing back inside the train, and helped the young women who I had landed on back to her feet.

"I'm really sorry about that, but I just had to get away from my annoying partner, she was giving me a headache." I nervously scratched my head, as the girl looked me over. A rock flew through the air and nailed me in the back of the head.

"Wow, nice shot." The woman said, stifling a laugh as I turned around and began cursing at Rachel in every language I knew, four by the way. It was a pretty nice shot, she had hit me despite having over twenty people between us.

"I'll show you a headache!" she yelled at me, _"Ruh-roh, I tink I made her mad."_ I thought, grammatically incorrect, but situationally correct as well. Before I could pick up something heavier than a rock to throw at her, the women grabbed my head and pulled me down to her face. She then kissed the large bump that had developed on the back of my head.

Suzuyu was cursing up a storm about this woman 'daring to lay her filthy, slutty lips on her precious Master', the men were giving me catcalls, and Yuki was dead silent, which was the most worrying of them all. Rachel on the other hand, "Wha… bu… why… IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?! Why the hell would you, or anyone for that matter, even think about doing that to _him_ of all people?!" she asked in complete shock.

If someone were to look into my eyes, they would notice they were slightly glazed over as memories long buried of my mother doing the exact same thing came bubbling to the surface. Rachel noticed I stopped paying attention to her, and waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head rapidly to clear the strangely vivid memories away, "Sorry, I was having a flashback." I muttered.

"These happen often?" the woman asked.

"Nope, first one in weeks. Anyway, we need to get to a hotel, do you know of one that has a vacancy? Also, what is your name?" I looked at her, pretty basic anime woman. Had the stereotypical cute face, large bust, and strangely large eyes. Yet she was dressed more like a tomboy than and actual woman, sneakers, blue jeans, white shirt, and medium length hair held back by some kind of cloth, even had that strange bandage on her cheek that always seems to be there for no reason at all.

"My name is Mary, as for a hotel, none have vacancies. All of 'em have been booked up for well over three months." She said with a strange happiness, "And your names are?" she asked.

I've always wanted to do this every since I saw that one TV show, "Call me Kai, and this is my partner, Mayon." It took every ounce of my will power and strength not to burst out in laughter at the look on Rachel's face.

"Nice to meet you Kai and Mayon." She said politely shaking my hand, then Rachel's. Rachel was giving the 'I will castrate you and shove them down your throat until you choke and die' look to me. It promised pain, and lots of it.

I took step away from her, "Well, that's quite unfortunate, isn't it Mayon?" she gave me a glare that almost made me piss myself, _"When I get him alone, the devil himself will shit himself in fear of what I have done to Kitanos!!!"_ Traumatizing thoughts soon followed that sentence, but I decided to spare myself the nightmares.

"Maybe you could stay at my place. It's plenty big enough, although you might be a tad too big for the beds…" she held her hand above her head at my height then lowered it about a foot. I coughed, "Yes, I guess I'll deal with that bridge when I come to it. As for another problem, you saw them didn't you?" I looked around; every other passenger had left the station, which was now deserted of everyone but us three… well, not exactly.

"Well, this doesn't look good." I got into a stance for a little battle. "Ready Mayon-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, DAMN IT!" I blinked, rubbing my ears. "All you had to do was say something, not scream at me." I said, throwing her off balance.

"Never do it again, now as for the goons with guns." She said annoyed. We looked around; ten men with pistols had surrounded us while we had our little argument.

The men aimed their guns, Mary was in trouble. There was no way she could avoid the bullets, I could deflect them and Rachel could just evade them, speedy evil woman…. I grabbed Mary by the back of her shirt and tossed her to the top of the train, safe from danger.

"Why'd you do that?" I heard Rachel ask me, we were standing back to back in the middle of the circle the men had created.

"To keep her safe, as if she would be any help against guns, you ready for this?" she looked around cautiously.

"As ready as I can be." She said.

"Drop your weapons and we won't kill you!" the apparent leader called out.

"Uhh… no way in hell, bitch" I called back to him. His face turned red in anger, with the shout of, 'KILL THE BASTARD!' the shootout began. In surprising speed, both Rachel and I avoided the bullets. I used my sonic dash move in short bursts to speed around the circle, slicing and dicing the guns of the men as I past. It all happened in a second; I was a blur to everyone. I grinned as their weapons fell to pieces, "Fun time!" I shouted out before charging the nearest man.

I spun around the man, slicing the tendons in his leg as I did, he screamed in pain as he fell. The shock of their weapons falling to pieces wore off as they heard his scream. I jumped back to Rachel, _"we need to stay together or we'll get overwhelmed."_ I thought as the men charged forward.

Working in semi-perfect unison, we used each other to handle the men. I punched a man in the face, ducked under another man's punch, and caught another's kick. With a grunt, I lifted him into the air by his leg and tossed him into a group of men that decided not to join the fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man attempt to stab Rachel with a knife from behind her. I ran forward and kicked him in the head, knocking him out of the fight and onto about four other men.

Rachel crouched under a punch, I pushed myself on and over her back, and drop kicked a man in the teeth, landing in a crouched position. She looked up and saw a man attempt to attack me; she placed both her hands on my shoulders and spun on my shoulders, knocking the closest men away with powerful kicks. She landed in front of me, "You know you need to gain weight, you have to weigh like 100 pounds at the most." I told her while upper cutting another man, knocking him out as well.

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult." She muttered as she dodged a kick from one man, counterattacking with a kick of her own. The men backed off suddenly, in an instant we were back to back again. "Well, that doesn't seem good." I heard Rachel mutter.

"Hey! What's wrong guys? We scare you away? Come on we were just playing." I said cockily, they just laughed as each of the still conscious men held up newly obtained guns. Only five men were still in the fight, but each had machineguns in their hands.

"Rachel, are you any good with a sword?" I asked uneasily, machineguns shot a lot of bullets; we may have a little trouble with this.

"Yeah, I can use one adequately, why?" she glanced at me over her shoulder.

With a quick burst of movement, both my swords were in my hands. I held Yuki over her shoulder, in front of Rachel. "Because your gonna need one right now, hope your fast with a sword, or else we're Swiss cheese." She took Yuki from my hand, "I hope this thing can handle deflecting bullets." She said uneasily. I heard Yuki shout out in my mind, _"I'M NOT A THING!"_ I flinched at the loudness of her voice.

"Yuki ain't a thing Rachel, and yes she can handle anything you can throw at her."

"You named your sword? You have more problems then I thought, Kitanos. But I'm not throwing anything at her, _they're _shooting bullets at 'her'" she stated, holding Yuki in front of her. I shrugged, "She can take more bullets then you can." Rachel sighed.

The leader of the men suddenly shouted, "Are you two lovebirds done talking, or can we kill you now? Fuck your answer, FIRE!" at first we began to shout at him that 'We're not lovebirds!' but when he said 'fire' we began to spin our swords, deflecting bullets left and right. We began to move around as fast as we could, dodging bullets, deflecting bullets, and protecting each other any way we could. It only lasted about ten seconds, as the enemy ran out of bullets, and a few of the deflected bullets had hit some of the men, either killing them or wounding them badly.

"That was fun, and oddly it reminded me of some game I played before…" I tilted my head in thought, "Oh well, I'll get to that later. Prepare to say 'ouch'!" we both ran forward, using our swords to slice the living crap out of the men. I grinned beneath my scarf, we finished them all before they could even reload, damn these people were pathetic.

"My sword." I stated looking at Rachel, who was busy kicking some man in the stomach over and over for some reason. She stopped and tossed Yuki back at me, nearly taking my damn arm off. "WATCH IT YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU NEARLY TOOK MY DAMN ARM OFF!!" I shouted at her.

"Shut the fuck up! We don't want any more of these stupid bitches to come here. Now get over here, and bring your med kit." She groaned and fell to one knee. I sighed, and walked over to her, said kit in my hands.

"Idiot, you better know how to use that, because I sure as hell don't," she muttered as she removed her shirt, showing several bullets wounds along her back, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her chest was just wrapped with a lot of clothe, hiding her bust size.

"Heh, you have no idea. Remember my scars?" I asked her, preparing the required items to help heal and disinfect her. She nodded, she had commented on it after all.

"Well, in my town I couldn't go into a hospital. They would try to kill me under the pretense of saying that they were cleansing the world of the devil. I was in the hospital all during my eighth year of life, with them constantly drugging me to kill me. But my body healed too fast for the overdose of medicine to kill me, it always flushed out of my system too fast to affect me. Soon I developed immunity to almost every medicine known to man; over forty percent of the scars on my body are from the doctors there… I hate scalpels. Over time, I began to fear the hospital to the point that fear became pathological. I can't even get within fifty yards near a hospital without freaking out and attacking anyone near me to get away. But all that time in the hospital wasn't all bad, despite how I act I actually have an IQ of 182, I have an eidetic memory, and I have an acute sense of observation. Over time, I used these abilities to watch how the doctors worked and eventually learned medicine. I'm basically a doctor with no degree." Explanations were annoying, but people gotta know. I finished with the sanitation of the knifes I had to use to get the bullets out of her.

"I can't believe it; you actually sounded smart for a second, using big words and all." She said coldly, I shoved a knife handle in her mouth and pulled out another knife and dug it into her bullet wound, digging out the bullet painfully. She bit down on the handle hard, which muffled her scream. I continued to dig out the other three bullets, she was shot four times, but the bullets weren't too deep, the vest in her shirt slowed them quite a bit, they looked more like they were from ricochets than direct hits anyways.

"Because of this fear," I continued, "I was too terrified to go into a hospital after a year in there. So, I use the skills I had learned on myself, since they would sooner stab me then help me. But I could never get the supplies for proper wound treatment, so I used what I could." I cleaned the wounds, the pulled the skin together before applying a butterfly bandage, since I didn't have super glue or anything for stitches. From the look on her face, it seemed that either the knife handle or her jaw was going to break soon. Once the wounds were held shut, I wrapped the wounds with bandages tightly.

"Done." I said cheerily.

"You…bastard…" she panted after taking the knife from her mouth.

"That hurts, that hurts below the belt." I muttered in fake sadness.

"Is it safe now?" I looked up and saw Mary peeking over the top of the train car.

After a quick look around, I nodded, stood up and walked over to her, helping her down. "Well that was interesting, are you two okay?" she looked at us worriedly.

"I'm not hurt, but Rachel got shot like four times." I told her.

"How the hell did you _not_ get shot?! You're like twice my damn size and I'm twice as fast as you!" Rachel yelled at me, pulling her shirt back on.

"Guess I'm better with swords than you are. Now what are we gonna do about them? I few of them will probably bleed to death in about ten minutes, and I think you killed a few of them, and that guy you were kicking is probably dead thanks to internal hemorrhaging." I looked at the poor bastard; he never stood a chance.

"He deserved it, that asshole grabbed my ass three times during the fight!" her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ha! Karma's a bitch ain't it?" I laughed out.

"Shut up…" she glared at me.

"How are you to so calm after all that? You two just killed three men, horrible scarred another, and probably ruined that man's life!" we looked at each other.

"Well she is a sadistic bitch that seems to hate all men like they were trash, and treat them as such." I told her.

"He just seems to be a crazy psycho, but you kinda have to be a little crazy to even join the Kaos Division." Rachel said, standing uneasily. Mary walked over and put Rachel's arm around her shoulders to help her stand.

"I think both of you are psychos, now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Mary looked at us.

We looked towards each other, "Well, we were sent on a mission to scout this town for rebels. It looks like we found them, but this means we have to find the rest and need to kill or capture them as well. But we may need to get back-up; Rachel's hurt and won't be of any help if there are a lot more than these bozos." I walked over to an unconscious man, and lifted him into the air shaking him like a rag doll.

"Come on, WAKEY! WAKEY! I got a few questions you need to answer." I shouted at him. He groaned, but opened his eyes. He attempted to kick me, but I slammed him onto the ground, knocking the air out of him. I grabbed the nearest pointy object, a knife, and held it a centimeter away from his eye.

"You see this?" I asked evilly, he nodded scared of what I'd do to him.

"This will go into your eye if you do that again, now tell me what I want to know and I won't shove this thing into your eye and kill you, got it?" he sneered at me.

"As if I will ever tell you anything."

"That's so sad, but I don't need you. I got four more men to interrogate, and when I kill you, they'll crack that much faster and tell me what I want to know. Hope you had a nice life, I'll be seeing you in hell!" I pulled my hand back and prepared to slam it into his head. He screamed, "Stop! I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't kill me!" he had pissed himself. I lifted him up into the air, and used alchemy to create a steel chair to tie him to.

"Well? Tell me what you think I want to know, and if it's something interesting I won't kill you. If its not then good-bye, or if it's a lie then you're dead anyway." he whimpered in fear.

"The village is under our control, but the stronghold is so secure you won't be able to get in, even if I tell you the security." He told me.

I slammed my fist into his stomach, "Not interesting, but tell me more about this security, I feel like killing something." I said sinisterly, interrogation was fun when you were the one giving it and not receiving it. You learn a lot of interrogation techniques when everyone thinks you're the bane of mankind.

"There are five teams of seven at any time patrolling the perimeter, they all have radio contact. If one team doesn't respond every twenty minutes then the whole base goes on alert. If that happens then you're screwed. The only safe way I know of getting into this place is by being a prisoner in the first place. The boss made it a rule that no man can harm a prisoner, or… sexually assault any women captured as well. However, a few of the men get antsy at having all that fine ass in front of them and not get able to touch 'em. So they take the girls out of the cell and 'free' them temporarily to have their way with them." I growled evilly at that, rapists huh? Oh, I'm definitely going to kill every fucking man there.

"Good boy, now how is the security for the prisoners? And tell me about your boss." I asked.

"Only two men guard them at any time, only women and children are taken prisoner. All men are killed if they are captured, unless we believe that they have useful information, then we torture and interrogate them. But the boss is at the top of the base, the only people able to even get through all his security are Rafiel and Mizuyo, his right hand men. They deal with his affairs." He was really spilling the beans now.

"Okay, interesting. Tell me what these three look like."

"Only Rafiel and Mizuyo know what the boss looks like, I don't even know if Boss is a man or woman." I frowned at this. "But Rafiel is about as tall as you, we wears a black bandana around his head and a red sleeveless jacket, black pants and combat boots. He carries some kind of modified magnum as his weapon of choice, be careful of the bullets they can tear through bullet-proof armor like it was wet paper. The bastard is the cruelest man you'll ever meet. Mizuyo on the other hand, is scrawny as hell. He wears a blue wide rimmed hat, and wears a black jacket with long sleeves that cover his hands, blue pants and no shoes at all; he also has black hair. He likes to carry around throwing weapons, throwing knifes, daggers, needles, darts, even an axe or two. He does have a modified pistol, damn thing can shoot like a damn mini-gun, and it's silent. He never uses it though. He acts polite as hell, always taunting you. He never openly attacks someone, and he's quick as hell. You won't be able to hit him with anything short of a mortar shell, don't even attempt to use grenades, he can disarm the damn thing in the blink of an eye." The news kept getting worse and worse as he talked.

"I see, well all that info was very interesting indeed, so I will not kill you." He slumped in happiness, "However, if you help me get in to the base, then I might be able to get you excused from this crime against the state." I released him

"Anything you say! But what about her?" he looked at Rachel; he does have a point.

"If she's up to it, she can come too. I might be able to heal her enough to function correctly." I walked over to her.

"And how exactly do you do that?" she asked.

"Alchemy is the ultimate form of science, remember?" I told her, setting my hands lightly on her back.

"Huh?" I sighed, and she says I'm an idiot.

"Just hold still, or else I might kill you." She froze instantly. I focused and called forth all the knowledge I had on healing alchemy. After several seconds, her back glowed light blue. She sighed as her pain was alleviated. I examined her wounds, I didn't get rid of them all the way, but they would still be sore for about a month.

"Best I can do." I told her.

"It's better now, why can't you finish the job?" she stretched her back, recoiling quickly when she felt the pain.

"Because if I attempt it you have a 70% chance of dieing, and I have a 50% chance of losing an arm or two." I told her. She froze, shaking her head so fast it seemed she was going to dislocate it.

"Stay back, I like living!" she hid behind Mary.

"And I like my arms, after all I've known them my whole life, we're very attached to each other." I told her. Mary giggled at my lame attempt at lightening the mood, Rachel just sighed in exasperation.

"Okay… uh what's your name?" I asked the man.

"My name is Ray, now what's your plan on getting into the base?" he asked nervously.

"It's simple really, take us as prisoners. Say I have useful info so they don't kill me, and I take 'em down from the inside out. Should be simple, as long as you don't tell them what I plan on doing, that is." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I would never do that! I think your plan should work, as long as they don't realize what is going on. But the plan doesn't worry me, it's the torture they pit the men trough to get info from captured prisoners. It's one of the worst experiences in the world, most of the men don't survive from the pain alone." He shuddered at the thought of the torture. I simply laughed.

"Ha! Don't worry about me, I taken far worse then what they could ever do." I know my life sucks when I can say that confidently. With that we walked to the base, were we 'taken prisoner' and sent to the jail.

I was taken into interrogation for two days, they got nothing out of me, mainly because I didn't know a single thing they were asking. Hell, they only interrogated me because I had that pocket watch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_End Flashback_

The reason Rachel was acting this way was, well…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Four days ago…_

They tossed me into the cell, the woman gasping at my appearance. I was covered in blood, bruises, and almost all of my scars had been ripped open by the torturers. They were relentless when it came to theses answers, but I had told Ray that I had been through worse, I wasn't lying, this was painful, in the top ten, but it was no where near the top.

As they slammed the door shut I dragged myself to the back of the cell, it was a big for a cell. Had to be at least thirty feet by twenty feet, plenty of room for the thirty plus people being held in there. When I reached the wall I leaned on it, they had done everything they could to cause pain to me. They even used some kind of experimental drug on me, the damn thing made my body go out of whack, I could barely move in the right direction. All my motor functions were messed up, if I tried to move my arm, some random body part would move instead. I could barely move to the back of the cell.

Rachel walked over to me, "You look like shit." She muttered, looking over me. I shivered, it was freezing in here, and I was missing my pant legs, they were torn off at the knee. My shirt was in shreds, my trench coat was the only thing left mostly intact despite being stained red with my blood, a majority of my scarf had been torn away, apparently, no one could get the damn thing off. Blood was dripping from beneath my scarf, as well as a majority of my other body parts.

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumbled.

"Jeez, you're snippy. So how is the plan working out?" she asked. I growled at her.

"The bastards finally put me in here, so the plan will go into action tonight or tomorrow."

"Why is it taking so long to enact?"

"They drugged me with something, it killed my motor functions, and it's amplifying the pain ten fold. I'm in so much pain right now anyone else would probably be in a coma right now. I should be able to move correctly sometime tonight or early tomorrow." She frowned.

"Can't you speed it up?"

"Probably, if I move more it may flush through my blood faster. But I could barely drag myself here, much less run around here. We'll just have to wait." I told her, leaning my head forward to sleep. After fiver hours of nothingness again, I was awoken by the door slamming open. A man walked in the room, stopped and looked around before his eyes stopped on Rachel.

"Perfect, you look like a screamer." He grinned lecherously and walked over to her, "You're getting freed, bitch. Now come with me!" we grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the cell. She was screaming at him the entire way, she was kicking everything with dangling genitalia. The man back handed her, shutting her up and lifted her up and onto the desk in the other room, he soon ripped off her pants and the front of her shirt, exposing her body to the world.

All throughout this I was growling menacingly, I struggled to get to my feet as Rachel screamed more when the sick bastard started to unzip his pants. I limped to the doorway, setting my hand on it, creating a seven inch knife from the door frame. His dick was about to go into her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I shouted at him, running as fast as I could. He looked at me in shock, _"how the fuck is he standing!? That drug should have taken him out for a week!"_ Just as he finished that thought I slammed the knife I made into his chest, he stumbled backwards and screamed in pain for all of five seconds as he bleed to death. I dropped to one knee, his friend taking out his gun and aimed it at me, ready to shoot. I didn't give him the chance, I pulled my hand up and aimed it at him.

"SHATTER!" I shouted out, his scream lasted two seconds as every part of his body was liquefied. He fell to the ground limply, dead as can be. Rachel looked at me with some form of admiration; I just killed for the first time in my life, on purpose. Soon several men burst into the room, among them was Ray and the man he described to be Rafiel.

"What the hell happened here!?" Rafiel shouted out.

"Your two little dipshit guards attempted to rape her and kill me, so I killed them before they could get the chance to do either." I told him, breathing hard; I was in so much pain it was indescribable. He shook his head, "Ray, Mike, get this shit cleaned up and put them back into their cell." He looked at me, "Congratulations shit head, I won't kill you because you just fixed the problem of rape we've been having for the last three weeks." He turned and left, he was fun.

Ray walked over and helped Rachel and me back into the cell. I removed my trench coat and wrapped it around her. "You two gonna be okay?" Ray asked quietly.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow night, there's no way in hell I can go through with the plan tonight. Try and make sure that when they interrogate me they don't inject with that drug again." He nodded and turned to Rachel, who cowered behind me. Oh, shit… she's traumatized, life sucks.

"Just leave, try and find my swords and guns and get them here tomorrow so we can end this damn mission." He nodded.

"I'll get her some clothes soon, we always have a few on hand for when this happens." I frowned but nodded anyway. He left the room and Rachel sighed, before looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed in annoyance, this was bad.

"Can you…" she paused.

"Can I… what?" she looked down, blushing for some reason.

"…hold me, please?" she whispered, I barely heard her.

"Umm… okay?" I was unsure of why she wanted this, but she asked nicely. I wrapped my arm around her, she leaned her head on my chest. Soon we both fell asleep. _"Uh guys? Any clue on why Rachel would want this?"_ I asked in my mind, although my weapons were gone the connection wasn't, but it was faint connection, I could barely hear them. No battles happened for as long as my weapons were away from me, either.

"_You did save her, Master. Perhaps she feels safe in your arms, or she is afraid of it happening again and wants protection."_ I heard Kazuko explain.

"_Makes as much sense as everything else around here."_ I thought to him. I sat there in the darkness waiting for the next day,

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_End Flashback…_

The would bring me in every day afterward for more interrogation. That's what happened up until now. Ray had given them water instead of the real drug, so I've got full control of my body right now. He also got a hold of my guns and swords; they were in the next room waiting for me. Ray was getting the other mercs to spread out through the entire building, so we could take them out easier and one by one. He disabled the alarm, and sabotaged most of the guns they used; he's a busy little traitor ain't he?

Rachel was ready to kick some rapist ass, as was every other woman in the room. The massive genocide was about to happen, and I was the center of it. With a little luck, we can end this soon and we can be home by tomorrow. Time to kick a little ass!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's all for now, next chapter will be out in a few weeks. Hope some one actually likes this story, but then again I really don't care. Flame if you want, review if you have the inkling to, and please keep reading.

Ja Ne…


End file.
